


Break

by Soule



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Maledom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/pseuds/Soule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex, the chosen hero of the people of Anarchaia, finds herself in the grasp of one of her greatest enemies: the Mesarch Symbiont, an Armiren Mage King whose cruelty is second to none. Will she give him the information he wants or will she remain strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Really Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> For a reference of Symbiont go here:  
> http://br-soule.deviantart.com/art/Symbiont-Reference-and-Bio-557716354
> 
> For Ex, go here:  
> http://br-soule.deviantart.com/art/Ex-Character-Reference-535229111

"Aaagh!" Ex cried out as Symbiont's boot ground into the side of her head. Blood dribbled from her lips and every time she made to move he would press harder. She grit her teeth. "Get off!"

He chuckled darkly. "Don't be foolish. You know what it is I want."

"I'm not going to tell you- aaagh!" She felt a warm rivulet drip down from her temple.

"Then you're in for a long night. I wonder if Ule will be able to hear you scream later. He doesn't seem to care too much at the moment, however."

"I don't need divine ability to beat your face in," growled Ex, using all her strength to grasp his ankle. Ripping his foot off her head, she destabilized him enough to scramble to her feet.

Symbiont easily regained his footing and clenched his staff tightly in a hand. "I beg to differ. Come at me, then."

Ex straightened her back, trying her best not to wince at the wound he'd given her earlier on her shoulder. She lunged, aiming a haymaker at the Armiren's unarmored belly. Before she could make contact, Symbiont gracefully spun out of the way of her fist. She quickly recovered and lifted a bent knee, kicking him in the chest, but because she had done it as a recovery move it did not have as much force behind it than if it had been pre-meditated.

Symbiont stumbled but a wave of manna pushed him gently back to his feet. He rose his staff and pointed the head at her.

Ex panted heavily. They'd been fighting for hours and he'd barely taken a scratch. _Why haven't the Gods helped me? What do I have to do for them to lend me their power?!_ "I know you aren't going to kill me," she breathed, wiping away the blood on her chin with the back of a hand. "So I have nothing to fear from you."

This seemed to pique his interest and he raised his fine ivory eyebrows. "Is that so?" His voice was like smooth red wine pouring into a glass: thick, bitter, and sweet. "How much longer do you think you can last? Ten… Twenty minutes? Is it clear yet that no one is coming to aid you?"

"Stop toying with me!" she screamed, her voice trembling with the rest of her body. She felt as though she'd collapse at any moment, but she held on to what little strength she had left. _I will not fall before this asshole… He needs to see that I will stop at nothing._

"Stop at nothing to what? To kill me?" He gave a fang-accented grin.

Ex's eye widened. _He can hear my thoughts. Fucker! No wonder he anticipates my every move!_

"Yes, but as much as I've enjoyed our little scuffle, it seems I've gotten nowhere with you. I'd hoped you were weak enough to beg for your life and spill your secrets before your entrails…" The crystals fanning from the end of his staff began to glow. "But it looks as though I'll have to take more extreme measures with the likes of you."

"What do you-" Ex cried out sharply as a pulse of energy drove into her chest with the weight of a wrecking ball. She was thrown back onto the carpeted floor of Symbiont's solar, and when her head bounced against it she fell limp.

"Such fury and fire." Symbiont mused, motioning for two well-built guards at the door. "It will be so satisfying to break her." However it only took one of the strong men clad in boiled leather and chain to hoist her thin frame over a shoulder. "You know what to do."

The two Mageguard nodded silently and left the Mesarch to inspect his clothes for bloodstains.

**

Ex groaned and reopened her eye. It felt like only seconds had passed since Symbiont overpowered her, but her wounds and bruises felt soothed. The room around her dimmed in and out of focus. She felt drunk. "Where…?" She made to move but instead was met with the sound of clanking metal. She leaned back to find that her wrists were clasped together at her arms' length above her head and from the iron bonds rose chain link to the wooden beams above.

A cool, wet sensation passed over the small of her back and she jumped, yelling in surprise. "Who's there?"

"You really should have known better," came a calm, familiar voice.

"Yrenn! Where am I?" She asked attempting to turn to face him but found she could not. Like her wrists, her ankles were secured with heavy shackles and chain holding them in place slightly more than her shoulders' width apart. Heat filled her face and she went rigid. She was nude.

"The Interrogation Chamber." Yrenn continued to wipe away the dried blood and dirt from her skin. The water was warm and comforting, but his cool demeanor made a chill run through her.

They were standing in the middle of a circular room with a depressed center. The floor in the depression was stone and would otherwise be cold if it weren't for the fireplace she could hear and feel at her back. The upper half-step from the center area was covered in velveteen rugs. There were no windows.

"Yrenn you have to help me out of here!" She plead, panicking.

"Sorry, Your Eminance, but making you look at least somewhat dignified is all I can offer." He ran the pad of his thumb over a cut on her shoulder blade and Ex hissed as the wound sealed itself in its wake. "As much as I'd like to help I'm afraid neither of us would get very far. Brother is right outside the door."

Ex's long ears twitched and she looked up at the chamber door a distance from her. "Yrenn, please. Don't do this…"

The sound of a rag being dropped into a basin of water was heard and Yrenn sighed behind her, coming around to face her. "If you know what's best you'll just tell him where Xeres is. None of this has to happen."

"This? What is this?"

Yrenn simply shook his head and sadly left, leaving the door open as he exited. The younger brother's silhouette was soon replaced by the eldest's. It was hard to make out his features in the dim firelight, but Ex knew it was him.

His limber, lithe form stepped into the flame's glow. He had shed his usual red cloak and now wore only his overcoat, buttoned at the bottom of the breastbone, long, straight-legged pants and dress shoes, shined to perfection. The chain connecting the earring at the top of a long, pointed ear to an earring at the lobe tinkled softly with every step. His red eyes fell over her like a blanket of spiderwebs and it made Ex's skin crawl.

She clenched her jaw and looked away. _No! Don't show shame!_ She forced herself to look back up at him, his thin, handsome face peering down at her in the flickering light.

"I'll give you one last chance."

She said nothing in response, only glowered.

Symbiont sighed and with a wave of his hand brought a chair down from the wall and with it a small end table accompanied by a stein. The Mage King sat and leaned back, draping his arms over the backrest. He cocked his head. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No," she lied, continuing to glare at him. "Is that how you plan to make me tell you where he is? By humiliating me?"

"Mm, partly." The night-skinned man took a drink from the stein and set it back down silently. "The Soliisi are very barbaric in their manner of making people talk… Whips. Starvation. Fire." He got back to his feet and stepped toward her. "But we Armiren have found a way that's proven to be much, much more effective."

Without warning he placed a palm over one of her breasts and something in Ex's core twisted with panic and disgust. She did her best to pull away from his touch but could do little with her limited mobility. "Get away!" She growled, trying to jerk away.

He seemed to pay no mind. "Normally I'd have a Master Interrogator deal with prisoners, but…" Symbiont ran the tip of his thumbnail over the flat end of her nipple. The sensation made her flush and hold her breath. "I wanted to see to you personally."

Her heart fluttered and humiliation crept up her cheeks as her nipple hardened.

Symbiont chuckled. "My, this shouldn't take long."

"Fuck you…" Ex muttered through grit teeth. "I won't tell you where he is. You can rape me all you want…"

"Rape you?" The Mesarch laughed aloud. "No, no, sweet Ex." He ran his palm gently over to her side, then used a single finger to trace a line up her rib cage, through her underarm, and along the smooth, sensitive flesh of the underside of her arm.

She shivered. It tickled.

"You act like you've never been touched before." He ran the same finger back over its path, watching her face as he pulled his hand away. A silence passed where he gazed at her intently. "You've never been touched before."

Ex said nothing but could not stop from looking away.

A pearly smile peeked out from between Symbiont's lips. "Surely you and my Uncle…?"

Her furious stare flicked back to him. "Xeres and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"Oh, no, I believe you. I can tell by the way you tense at my touch." He strode around to her back, looking her over. "To think a body so beautiful and smooth could go unsullied for so long…"

"Just because I'm attractive doesn't mean I've ever had sex."

Symbiont filled one of his palms with a toned cheek and squeezed, pleased at how the flesh immediately bounced back.

Ex jerked her hips forward. "Stop!"

He laughed quietly at her reaction. "No, this shouldn't take long at all." Symbiont pressed himself against her back and brought his arms around her. The scent of the oiled water Yrenn had used to clean her filled his nostrils and he leaned down to press his face against the crook of her neck. She stiffened and it made him smile against her soft skin. He returned his left hand to her breast and gave it a gentle embrace with his fingers.

Ex's breath hitched in her throat when the Mage King used the end of his forefinger to caress the tip of her nipple. Her body tensed more than it already had and it caused her to shudder. "Stop…" she begged quietly.

"Tell me," Symbiont breathed into her ear. "And it will stop."

Ex swallowed hard then gasped aloud as his thumb and forefinger clamped down on the erect flesh on her breast. Without meaning to, she threw her head back and grit her teeth. _He won't break me… Sex is nothing but a primal, animal desire… I can fight it._

Symbiont ran his teeth over her earlobe and down to her throat where he softly nipped the tight tendon that stuck out when she clenched her jaw. "The longer you fight, the worse it will become."

"I don't care…" she said defiantly, curling her fingers around the chain that tied her to the ceiling. "I won't tell you."

"Why do you protect him so fervently?" His free hand ran down her stomach, a finger tracing the rim of her navel.

She closed her eye. A heat began blossoming in her groin and core. "Because he's a good man…" Ex did her best to force her mind elsewhere. In her mind's eye she was back in the hide tent with Xeres, the rain pattering outside. For a moment the vision calmed her.

Symbiont reached into her thoughts and viewed the scene himself. A smile crept across his lips.

In the tent Xeres and Ex were talking of instruments and music. Then it got quiet and nothing could be heard but raindrops on the soil outside. She looked over to him and opened her mouth to start a new conversation, but in one swift motion, Xeres brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

Her heart fluttered as she reopened her eye and found herself again in Symbiont's grasp. His dexterous fingers had found their way to the very edge of the slit between her legs. She swallowed and mustered a quiet "please…"

"Begging already." Symbiont pushed a finger into the fold of hairless flesh and Ex whimpered in humiliation. The noise filled him with satisfaction, but it wasn't enough. Using his index and ring finger, he parted the lips to her nether-region.

Ex held her breath and closed her eye once more, this time holding it shut. The fireplace had filled the room with a warm, thick aura but when he spread her, the air was cool against the smooth inner skin. The heat in her loins now burned hotter than the flames and the muscles inside of them clenched without her doing. Something warm slowly ran down the inside of her thigh and she whimpered again, knowing.

"You're really making this too easy, Your Eminance." He all but whispered beside her face. His breath smelt of petalwine and ale. Still pinching a nipple with his left, Symbiont spread the lips as far apart as he could with his other hand. At the apex of her slit, right beneath his middle finger, her engorged clitoris twitched in anticipation. "A final chance…"

She breathed heavily through her nose, refusing to open her mouth lest any more unwanted noises or words come forth. _I can't stop my body from responding… No matter what I do or what I think about… It just keeps getting hotter…_ A bead of sweat ran down her throat, leaving a trail of coolness after it.

Symbiont, almost happy she hadn't given up so easily, brought the tip of his middle finger down onto the nub, earning him a gasp and a twitch from his captive. He began slowly, tracing the smallest of circles around the top of the sensitive appendage.

Ex grit her teeth and furrowed her brow, her lip quivering. There was no lubrication – any that she had been producing was cooling the insides of her thighs and the outsides of her lower lips. The position she was secured in made it certain that none of her fluids reached the top of her slit. This made the rubbing feel as though it were burning, but pleasure still ran from his finger through her body. _Wetter…_ She shook her head and squirmed, disgusted with herself. _No! It's just physical! The mind can… overcome…_

The Mesarch took her earlobe between his teeth and gently lashed at it with his tongue, loving every minute of her torture. Breaking people mentally was always something he'd found more of an achievement than pain. He gave her nipple a painful twinge and she jerked in his arms, yelping. He chuckled into her skin. "Your primal mind will always be there… Without it you'd never experience this." He ran the finger over a wet fold between her legs and her thighs twitched. Now moist with Ex's own juices, he continued his administrations to her clit.

Ex bucked her hips unintentionally, crying out. Her head was swimming. She was white-knuckling the chain above. She wanted to yell _Please! No more!_ But when she opened her mouth all that escaped was a moan and heavy breaths. Her body was ablaze. The shockwaves of pleasure resonating from his fingers – both between her thighs and at her breast – were enough to make her forget for a moment where she was and what was happening.

Symbiont could hardly deny his pulsing manhood pressing against her plush behind. He ran his tongue up the length of her neck and behind her ear. He couldn't stop himself from glancing down at her well-shaped breasts which were beginning to glisten with sweat and heave with her panting; his hand abandoned the left for the right, squeezing tightly.

Ex could feel the convulsions inside her nether regions grow more frequent, hungrier. "Please…" she mewled in humiliation. Her body had grown so warm that the juices dripping from her were cooling the skin they touched. His finger began to rub and grind faster. She clenched her teeth to hold back a moan, but the noise simply sounded from the depths of her throat. Her heart began pounding. Her breathing increased in pace. She could feel the first sparks of an orgasm for the first time in her life, and, as much as she hated being humiliated, being used, being forced, the primal part of her brain took over for only a moment and she wanted nothing more than to be pushed over that precipice.

But just as her toes reached the edge and she was about to fall, Symbiont pulled away from her. A bolt of desperation cleaved through her body and she looked at him pleadingly, forgetting herself. When she saw the smirk on his face she suddenly remembered and the humiliation returned, flooding her cheeks with blood and shame. She panted, still clenching the chain tightly in her palms.

"Hahn-!" She twitched at his touch, her body pleading for more but her brain cursing his name to whatever Hell existed. He laughed quietly at her obvious torment.

He sat back down in his wooden-backed chair and took a long drink from the stein beside it. "Get used to that feeling."

There were so many things she wanted to say but knew they would do no good. Instead she avoided his gaze and kept silent save for the shallow breathing. She heard him snap his fingers and suddenly the floor rushed at her. Ex caught her footing before falling completely, her arms falling beside her and her wrists now bound at her front. The chain still hung from them, connected to the rafters, but slack had been given. She sank to her knees and swallowed hard. _It's still so sensitive… All I want is more… But I'll die before I pleasure myself in front of this monster._

He grinned down at her, pleased. "Ready to talk, yet?"

She said nothing, hanging her now weary head. The sound of her heart still pounded in her ears. The sound of Symbiont draining the cup of its contents was heard and a moment later his shining shoes entered her field of view. She wanted to lash out at him, to harm him in some way no matter how small, but her muscles ached and her energy had faded.

He unlaced his breeches and grabbed Ex by the hairline, pushing her head back so that the eye on her chest could see only him… and his pulsing erection.

She'd never seen one in reality, only in books, and even then they were just diagrams and cross sections. She'd also never seen one standing at full or at such length. The dark navy skin on the shaft dimly reflected the firelight while the darker still, indigo-colored head poking out from beneath the uncut skin seemed to drink in any light that touched it. Ex could feel the heat of it on her face.

Suddenly realizing, her eye widened and she found a sudden surge of energy. She jerked to get away, but Symbiont planted a firm foot on the chain of her shackles, pulling her hands to the floor.

"None of that." He pushed her head back again, pulling hard at her hair. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain but the space was filled with the head of his cock. Before she had the chance, Symbiont grabbed her lower jaw and wedged his thumb between her molars. "Bite me and I cut off an ear… or a finger. Depending on how inconvenienced I am."

Her tongue twitched against the warm skin of his manhood. She had always imagined the taste would be musty and strong, but his tasted of very little, her nostrils filling with an essence of musk and scented oils. Breathing heavily through her nose, she closed her eye, not being able to see much anyway.

He tightened his grip on her hair and she winced. "Suck or I fuck your face."

She swallowed and the sensation caused him to exhale in pleasure.

"And depending on how well you do, I just might reward you." Symbiont looked down at her face even though knowing she could not see him. When she didn't respond to his demand in a timely manner, he thrust himself into her throat. She tried to yell but the vibrations from her swallowed screams only made him tilt his head back and smile.

Wanting air, she pulled her head back and inhaled through her nose. Then, not wanting him to choke her again, began begrudgingly undulating her tongue against the underside of his shaft, earning her a throaty moan from the Mesarch.

"Good girl…" he purred, his hold on her tresses loosening. "Yes, just like that…"

_Just get it over with. He'll most likely be uninterested afterward… Just finish it._

Doing her best to pretend she was someone else, Ex began sucking while simultaneously pulling her lips down along his length. The Armiren moaned quietly and for whatever reason the sound of it made her damp lower lips twitch. She clenched her fists against one another, wanting desperately to touch herself, to make the feeling, the want, go away. To busy her hands, she brought them up to clasp around the base of his cock.

"Nnn… Your Eminance has a skilled tongue… Surprising that it's never been used this way."

She ignored his musings and began to pump his organ in and out of her mouth with more fervor and he moaned a little louder, entangling his fingers in her thick mane of hair. She listened to the sound of his breathing and the frequency of his gasps and groans, analyzing what he liked so as to find the quickest way to get him off. Finding a pace that had Symbiont's head inclined and his brow furrowed, she moved faster and sucked harder.

Right after she was certain he was at his peak, Symbiont gripped her hair again and rammed as much of his girth down her throat as would fit, a couple inches remaining past her lips. "Nnnngh yessss…" he hissed, releasing.

Thick fluid filled her esophagus and her eye shot open in panic. She tried to push away but he held her head firmly in place. From her angle she could see the muscles in his groin pulse with each dose.

"Swallow," he growled, trying to force the remaining inches of his cock into her mouth as a threat.

She complied and he pulled out of her, leaving a thin string of seminal fluid connecting her lower lip to the tip of his still half-erect manhood.

Ex coughed and sputtered, breathing in gratefully. The sudden air into her nose filled her mouth with the taste of his climax: slightly salty but aromatic like sea water and herbs… and something else. She wiped at her mouth with the back of a sweaty palm. "Are we done?" she spat.

"For now," Symbiont hummed, resituating himself and lacing his pants again. "But in the meantime…" He grinned deviously and waved a hand and her wrists quickly rose above her head once more, the chains jingling loudly as they retracted back into the rafters. "You just sit here and… suffer." Kicking the chair out of his path, Symbiont laughed triumphantly and slammed the chamber door in his wake.


	2. Like Such a Toy

Hours later – how many she did not know – Ex stood delirious and hot before the fireplace. Every time a bead of sweat would travel down her ribs or her neck she would twitch and groan. It was almost as if every sensation was amplified – the fire, her hair at her back, the metal at her wrists and ankles. But worse than that, the insides of her thighs were completely doused in her own fluids of arousal and the insides of her cunt would incessantly clench and release at every tease to her skin.

_So hot… Can’t think clearly…_ She groaned and tilted her head back, then clenched her teeth and whimpered when a gust of cool air pushed against her front, making her nipples stiffen and loins contract.

“Feeling talkative, yet?”

“You’ll never get me to… tell you…” Ex swallowed hard, wondering what hell he’d prepared for her now.

“Oh, good. We get to play more, then,” said Symbiont.

She looked up at him and glared. He had changed into his nightclothes which were nothing more than a pair of silken trousers secured at the waist with smooth twine.

“If you want me to blow you again, just get it over and be done with it.”

He cocked his head curiously, clearly not understanding her meaning but ignoring it. “No, we’re going to focus on you a little more this time…” He ran the tip of a finger up the soft divide of her abdomen, stopping at the bottom of her breastbone. She shuddered and whimpered through her throat. He grinned at this. “So it’s taken effect.”

Ex panted. “What has? What did you give m- Haahn!”

Symbiont pinched an erect nipple and gazed at her smugly. “The elixir I drank is a pheromone that only binds to the energy that flows through birthgivers.” He abandoned the sensitive nub of her breast and brought both hands up to squeeze them gently. She clenched her jaw and looked away. “And its effects are more useful when filtered first, such as… through another body.”

Ex grabbed the chain again with both hands and did her best to keep her breathing under control. “Your semen.”

He chuckled down at her. “You _are_ as smart as they say…” Another squeeze earned him a quiet moan and he smiled. “Do tell me how you’re feeling.” He traced a finger over the bones of her hips and noted it when she bit her lip. “And what it is you want…”

She remained silent, but could not keep the words from running through her brain. _Touch me! It’s so hot! Just once… Please!_

Symbiont walked to the part of the room that was out of her sight, behind her near the fireplace. She could barely make out the sounds of him picking something up through her deep breaths. Ex closed her eye, anxious of what was to come.

Then she arched her back and cried out as something cold and metal clamped down around one nipple then the other. Her knuckles strained against the chain above her and she dug her toes into the stone floor. _Why does it feel so good?!_ She grit her teeth to keep from making any more noises that would satisfy him.

Symbiont gave a ‘hmph’ of placation and flicked the little crystal hanging from the rope tying the clamps together.

Ex shuddered. Her panting became heavier which in turn caused the pendant to shake and be pulled by gravity. She moaned in torturous pleasure.

Symbiont retrieved the chair he’d used earlier and sat in it, facing her. He took in the gorgeous sight of her sweaty quivering body and spread his legs in a leisurely manner, draping an arm over one of the rests. He smiled when her gaze went straight to the bulge in his sleepclothes.

Ex looked away and flushed, gritting her teeth in frustration. _I don’t even know what it feels like! Why do I want it so badly?!_

“Would you like to find out?” His voice ran over her like honey.

She swallowed and cursed herself for thinking. “N-No.”

He tilted his head. “Oh? Are you sure?”

Ex diligently averted her gaze and twitched whenever the clamps on her breasts would sway with the pendulum attached. “I’ll never tell you… He doesn't deserve any of this. There's no way I'd let you harm an innocent man... especially one of my friends.”

“Hm. Shame. I’d have gladly given you every inch for as long as you wanted.”

She didn’t understand why but the thought made her nether-regions convulse and ache.

The Mesarch sighed and shrugged. “Regardless I suppose you’re thirsty.” He chuckled at the glare he got in response. “No, I mean truly.”

Ex’s face softened and she nodded slowly, pulling her lips inward and running her tongue over them. They were quite dry despite all the sweat running down her body.

Symbiont retrieved a goblet from an ice chest and strode gracefully over to her, bringing it up to her lips. The steel was cold and Ex closed her eye, the feeling most welcome. She furrowed her brow when what flowed into her mouth was wine and not water, but drank greedily anyway. When she swallowed her tongue and hard palette tingled.

She inhaled sharply when he put the chilled cup’s round base firmly over one of her nipples along with the clamp. Ex wanted to pull away but found herself arching her back into it. _This is going to drive me crazy…_ She shook her head and pulled her body away from him with a growl. _No! I can live without it! And it will mean Xeres’ safety…_

Symbiont placed the goblet on the seat of the chair. “I’ll be sending Yrenn in later to clean you up. Surely all that sweat can’t be comfortable…”

“Funny how you seem to care about my comfort…” Ex breathed.

The Armiren turned quickly to her and for a brief moment she reveled in what she felt was a triumph. _So it’s your pride-_ “Haahnng!!”

In a single stride Symbiont had closed the distance between them. His hand was nestled between her slick thighs. Two fingers locked tightly around her clit and his free hand locked tightly around her throat. She shuddered and cried out when her involuntary reactions increased the friction between her legs.

“You think you’ve got me figured out.” He tightened his grip on her windpipe when she hungrily bucked her hips into his hand. “But don’t be so confident.” Just once he rubbed his thumb along the short length of her most sensitive appendage and Ex threw her head back, moaning loudly without meaning to. Then he withdrew and made his way back towards the door.

Ex panted roughly and grit her teeth, her heart pounding as the chamber door slammed shut.

*** 

When the door opened once more Yrenn entered with a rag and bucket not unlike the one he’d had the first time. Ex closed her eye, suddenly and strangely embarrassed of her appearance. Her heart hadn’t stopped thumping in her chest since Symbiont left and her breathing had since turned ragged and labored.

The younger brother knelt before her and casually ran the rag, cool and damp and smelling of field flowers, over one leg, then the other. 

She swallowed hard, doing her best to keep her composure. While still Symbiont’s brother, Yrenn was much more respectable. When the rag reached the pulsating lips between her legs she whimpered despite herself. Whether this gained her a reaction or not she did not know as she refused to look down at him. 

Once he finished, Ex was grateful for the rush of cool air that washed over her, but clenched her jaw and shuddered when the same air stiffened her nipples inside their clamps. When she opened her eye he was staring sullenly down at her. “…what…?” she said quietly, looking away. 

The Armiren glanced back at the door, then turned and lowered his voice. “It’s difficult to read people’s thoughts when they’re clouded with pleasure or pain.”

She looked back up at him. “And…?” 

“That’s all I can say,” he said in a hushed tone and tossed the rag into the bucket before picking it up and taking his leave.

An unknown amount of time passed before Symbiont made his return, this time adorned in a half-buttoned silk shirt and leather trousers dyed black and tucked into knee-high boots. He stopped before her and folded his arms, seeming to inspect her body. “Much better,” he said in a smooth voice.

A twinge of disgust panged through her stomach but was quickly replaced with the waves of warmth resonating from her nethers. Her legs had begun to tremble. 

“Thirsty?” 

She nodded. He brought another goblet of wine to her lips and she drank. After the second or third swallow, Yrenn’s words came back to her and she quickly stowed them away into the recesses of her brain. When the chalice was empty she panted quietly and looked up at him with a half-lidded eye. “More.”

He raised his eyebrows. “More? If you insist…” He poured more from a chilled flagon and she drank it hastily. 

The wine was sweet and bitter and left her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. “All of it.”

He laughed. “Something tells me you’re ready to talk.”

She nodded meekly. “Wine, first…” 

He gave her the remainder and quickly her head began to swim. The room tilted and jerked around her and everything she was planning on doing then didn’t seem so difficult or… dirty. She bit her lower lip and twisted her hips helplessly. “Please…” 

He blinked. “Please what?”

“Please… let me… taste it again.”

The Mesarch stared at her suspiciously. “You’re lying.” 

She shook her head. “I can’t take it… I’m going crazy… I need something…“

A silence passed where he seemed to mull this over, clearly suspicious at her sudden lewdness. He shrugged a shoulder casually and the chains binding her wrists gave. She stumbled, not expecting it to happen so quickly, and fell to her knees. To make it more believable she hesitated and looked away embarrassedly. _I do actually want it… She thought. But I feel like such a… toy._

“Nothing wrong with being a toy,” Symbiont purred, pulling the chair forward and taking a seat, legs lazily parted. “Especially if it benefits you.”

She looked up at him and clenched her toes beneath her ass. “If-… If I do you…” 

He tilted his head. “Only if you tell me something that matters.”

Ex swallowed hard and hesitated again. “You… promise?” 

“Do you?”

She nodded slowly.

“Then at your leisure.”

Ex swallowed and, wrists still bound together, unbuttoned his soft pants. Although the reaction had been delayed, the wine hit her all at once and she closed her eye, the space behind it pulsing. She groaned and flushed but still pulled his swollen cock from his breeches. She ran her tongue up its length, receiving a hum of satisfaction from her captor. 

As if in response Symbiont unfastened the clamps at her breasts, letting the chain and crystal fall to the floor. Ex sighed in relief and wrapped her lips around his head. Sucking and licking at the tip, she wrapped her hands around the shaft and pumped slowly. Whenever the Armiren would moan quietly the lips between her thighs would quiver. What hours ago would have repulsed her – the smell of his skin, his fingers in her hair, the cold leather of his boot against her breast – now only made her warmer, more eager. _I don’t understand…_

“It’s simple,” Symbiont groaned, running a thumb and forefinger up the length of one of her ears. “All birthgivers have a need inside of them; one they cannot suppress.” His breath hitched and he bit his lower lip. “Even those who’ve never enjoyed a man’s touch. It drives you. It drives all of us. Whether you want it or not.” 

_The fact that he’s fairly handsome helps._

“My thanks.”

Ex cursed inwardly and did her best to stop her thoughts from flowing freely. She took in all should could, curling her tongue around the underside of his member and sucking while simultaneously pulling back. She repeated this, actually somewhat beginning to enjoy his reactions. Whenever she’d suck hard on the tip the ringed fingers on his left hand would claw at the armrest, and whenever she enveloped most of it with her mouth he’d give a breathy cross between a moan and a sigh. She went faster and sucked harder. _I wonder if he can still hear inside my head…_

Her wondering went unanswered as Symbiont’s fingers clenched at her hair and he moaned, tilting his head back and smiling lustily. She took this as a sign he was close and pulled him out of her mouth. She met his gaze when he looked down at her, seemingly perturbed that she’d stopped with her mouth but was placated by her continuing to rub with her lithe fingers. 

_I need to take the chance. I can’t stand this any longer…_ “I…” she swallowed and breathed heavily, her thighs tensing in anticipation of what was to come after she’d told him. “I sent him on the road to Axefall… I told him to stay at the Inn...” She pressed her lips tightly together and turned away as if ashamed. “I’m so sorry…” 

She felt a hand on her forehead which proceeded to run gently through her hair, combing it out of the way. She looked up at him from her chest, doing her best to look as distressed as possible. Without warning the shackles at her ankles broke apart and clattered to the stone floor. Ex looked up at him questioningly and he wrapped his fingers around her upper arms, easily pulling her up into his lap. 

She pressed her hands against his chest. “W-Wait…” 

Either he hadn’t heard or he didn’t care since a single finger was already at her aching clitoris. She gasped and abandoned his chest with her hands, quickly draping them around his head and onto the back of his neck. Unwittingly she pressed her forehead against his and bit her lip. “Hahn- wait, no-… Nnnnng…” 

Symbiont gripped his member in his other hand and positioned it below her dripping slit, giving a fanged grin as her juices slowly draped over the head and ran down its length. “You want me to wait? Are you sure?” he breathed into her ear. Ex panted, arching her back and effectively pushing her breasts into his face. He bit at the soft flesh there and she moaned. _It’s so good… I’ve never felt anything so good._ The tendrils of an orgasm slowly started to creep into her chest once more. “Close,” she gasped, all at once elated and excited at the notion of feeling what it was like to cum.

But then Symbiont pulled her arms back over his head and pushed her to the floor. 

Ex grit her teeth as her tailbone hit the cold stone and she yelped. She moved to sit up but a cold boot pushed down on her breastbone and she was forced back to the floor. A globule of saliva and precum dripped slowly from the Mesarch’s cock and onto her throat. 

“Wh-What?” she choked, wrapping her hands around his ankle. “What did I do?” 

He smiled down at her and she knew. Shame and dread filled her body.

“How imprudent do you think I am?” he snarled, pressing down harder and pushing himself back into his trousers. He shook her hands from his foot and silently commanded the chains to reel back into the device amongst the rafters. This time, however, her feet left the floor. 

She kicked wildly as a first response, then stopped when agony tore through her shoulders.

“You’re quite the actress,” he sneered. 

She groaned, the pain spreading to her clavicle and shoulder blades. “I-I’m sorry-… Please… Put me down…” 

He glared up into her face for a moment before her toes touched the cool floor once more. She sighed and panted in relief, relaxing her arms and back once more.

“Perhaps your acting is the reason you’re still untouched-“ He stopped and a glimmer of realization spread across his crimson eyes. Symbiont smiled hungrily down at her and chuckled softly before turning to the chamber door. 

“What?” she called after him but was answered with only the sound of the latch.


	3. You're a Monster

                Hours later a duo from the Mageguard entered the room. Ex looked up at them embarrassedly and pushed her thighs together. Since Symbiont’s departure she’d been standing, panting and sweaty before the fire. The tingling and sensitivity hadn’t let up.

                _Great. They’re probably here to rape me._

One of the guards pulled a satchel from his belt and dug around inside. From it he produced a small seed so small he seemed to have trouble holding onto it with his thick leather gloves. “Open.”

                Ex glared up at him and defiantly pursed her lips.

                The man sighed and gave a curt nod to his partner, who wrapped an arm around Ex’s waist while bringing the other up to her face and plugging her nose. She tried to kick them off, but quickly realized what they were doing and decided she’d hold her breath for as long as possible.

                _Can’t show any compliance._

She and the tired-looking guard exchanged stares for what felt like hours before her insides felt as though they were about to burst. Not being able to take it any longer, she opened her mouth and inhaled sweet air but immediately started coughing and sputtering when the seed was forced to the back of her throat with a thick gloved thumb. Before she could think to bite, it was gone. She choked and hacked and cursed at them, but they merely watched, clearly waiting for something.

                It started at her fingertips high above her head and draped down over her entire body as though someone had poured a glass of cold water over her. Her body went limp and when her legs gave out beneath her there was no pain accompanying the pull on her shoulders. Everything had gone numb.

                She opened her mouth, wanting to ask “What was that?” but found she couldn’t move her lips.

                The guard before her bent over and pushed one of his shoulders into her abdomen while the other unchained her wrists. The guard beneath her stood and all she could see was her own face looking void of any feeling or emotion bobbing above her.

                “Nice view,” she could hear guard number two muse. Heat of anger and embarrassment burned inside her but she could do nothing but blink and breathe.

                “Yeah, no shit. Can’t touch, though. The Mesarch would have our heads.”

                All she could do was stare helplessly at the floor below. They took her from the Interrogation Chamber to the drafty hall of the Citadel. While significantly dulled by the seed she’d eaten, her skin still prickled at the rush of cold air against her sweat and more notably at her rear and nethers. She closed her eye, doing her best to focus on anything but how humiliating this was.

                They brought her to a larger but much cozier room. A fire crackled on the far wall, casting shadows behind the large arm chairs before it. A massive, plush bed covered in pillows and quilts rested against the wall opposite of it. Everything was well coordinated in shades of purple and gold and black. That was all she was able to see, however, as her breathing slowed to a shallow pace and the world around her once again went black.

 

* * *

 

 

                When Ex awoke (for what felt like the millionth time), she was horizontal upon a bed – the same bed she’d seen before fall unconscious. Her legs were unbound but her hands were tied painfully tight above her head with a fabric that was soft as silk but resilient as steel. She leaned forward to get a better look at her body. She’d been dressed in a shimmering translucent sleeping gown but nothing else. She pushed herself up to a sitting position with her arms bent on either side, the ropes easily sliding up and down the posters of the headboard – seemingly made of a deep black glass.

                Ex surveyed her surroundings. This room was much roomier. On the floor were fur rugs and the walls were lined with cases of weapons, art, vases, and jewelry. There was a silk veil over the four poster bed, placing her in a small alcove of shadows barely touched by the light of the fireplace.

                She jumped as the door opened outside of the veil, out of sight. She instantly knew who it was.

                His tall form appeared at the side of the bed, a hand lazily pushing the fabric from his view.

                “Comfy?” Symbiont asked, smirking down at her. “That gown is very becoming on you despite your… muscles.”

                She glared up at him and turned away, refusing to say a word.

                “Ah, the dollseed must have cancelled out the effect of my nightmilk. You’re no longer burning.”

                Still she did not respond.

                “It’s only going to get worse from here.”

                She turned back to look at him but was startled by the fact that he’d silently sat upon the bed beside her – so gently she’d not felt it. He placed a couple of his fingers on the underside of her chin and for a moment she was unable to pull away.

                “So tell me… And I’ll let you go.”

                She scowled. “Never.”

                Symbiont sighed and crawled over to her, placing a firm hand upon her thigh before she could lash out. “I’m only going to say this once… Kick me or harm me with your oxen-like legs and I’ll have you hobbled.”

                Ex’s eye widened. _Misery_ was one of her favorite movies.

                Her reaction seemed to please him. Symbiont crawled over her, straddling her hips with his knees and sitting on her legs with all his weight. “I was going to give you water when you got to this room but you weren’t very coherent by the time I’d arrived. Do you like the gown?” He said, pulling each of his soft white gloves from his long fingers and reaching over to the side of the bed where a nightstand stood. She couldn’t see what he was doing but she could hear the sound of a glass pitcher and liquid pouring.

                He turned to her sharply when she didn’t answer, a chalice in his hand. “When one is asked a question it’s generally considered polite to offer a response-“

                “No. I don’t like dresses. They make me feel…”

                “Feminine?”

                “Helpless. Exposed.”

                He pressed the cold chalice against her lips and was grateful to find that it was filled with water. She drank thirstily and gave a puff of labored breathing when it was empty.

                “More?” he queried, lifting an ivory eyebrow. She nodded and he gave her another glass full.

                “Thank you,” she breathed, then furrowed her brow, suddenly disgusted with her manners and awaited his cocky remark but there came none.

                He placed the cup back where it was and turned back to her, his face cold and serious. He placed a hand at the edge of her jaw and ran this thumb over her cheek gently. “This is the last time I’ll ask you. Remember when I sad it’d only get worse from here?”

                Ex nodded slowly.

                “Where is my uncle?”

                She stared up at him blankly yet defiantly.

                Symbiont sighed and retracted his hand. “Have it your way.” He unfastened the silver buttons on his blouse and shrugged it off. “I specifically requested a black quilt for this. Do you know why?”

                She thought for a long moment then shook her head.

                He lifted himself to his knees and began unbuckling the faceted belt buckle at his waist. “Because I’m going to make you bleed.”

                She scoffed. “You can beat me all you want, I’ll never- H-Hey!”

                He’d crawled back a bit and was probing her cunt with two fingers. He stopped and shifted his gaze to the left where her leg had lifted and was readying itself to strike. His slit pupils flicked back to her and he raised his eyebrows.

                She swallowed hard, remembering, and slowly lowered her foot back to the sheets. He placed his free hand beneath her knee and squeezed to steady her. Her lower abdominal muscles clenched as he slowly pushed his fingers in. She grit her teeth. _It’s not painful… But it’s so uncomfortable…_

He gave a soft chuckle at her thoughts and stopped when the tips of his fingers reached a wall inside her. His long ears perked. “So you weren’t lying,” he hummed, moving his longest finger in a circular motion inside of her, relishing the look of discomfort on her face.

                “Of course not,” hissed Ex, clenching her hands into fists. She closed her eye as he continued probing, then looked down at him in panic when he kept pushing with a single finger. “S-Stop!”

                “Don’t worry. I’m not going to break anything. There are generally… holes.” He pushed his middle finger past her hymen, feeling around the upper wall of her canal.

                She clenched her teeth once more. “Please, st- AH!” Her chest jerked forward along with her hips, seemingly startling her captor who withdrew his hand rather quickly.

                “If you do that I can’t promise I _won’t_ break anything,” he said, releasing her leg with his clean hand and placing it on her stomach instead. “Sit still.” He returned his finger to the spot he’d found, pressing firmly down on her stomach to keep her from moving.

                “Hah! Hah! Hnn!” she moaned and chirped with every stroke, her knees twitching in time with his finger. “Stop!” she cried, tilting her head back.

                “If you insist,” cooed Symbiont, pulling his hand out and giving his finger a seductive lick. “Ready to bleed?”

                Her head snapped back down to face him despite not needing to to see him. Realization washed over her and terror flooded her being. She kicked him square in the jaw.

                Almost as quickly as it had happened, he had his hand clenched around her ankle, his finely trimmed nails digging into her skin. The Armiren slowly turned back to face her, blood dribbling from his lip and between his sharp teeth.

                Her heart started to pound in her chest. _Oh no… He’s going to break my ankles!_

With a bestial growl, Symbiont violently pinned her ankle back to the bed. She cried out in pain once, then again when the knuckles of the back of his hand collided with her cheek.

                “Now I know you didn’t mean to do that,” he said, wiping the blood from his chin. “But do it again and I’ll have your feet cut off completely.”

                Ex stared up at him, wide-eyed and gave a shaky nod, holding her breath. “I-I understand.”

                “Good.” He released her ankle. “Unfortunately for you I enjoy a bit of violence in bed,” he said, unsmiling, and pulled his engorged member from his breeches.

                She stared down at it not like she had once before, but now as if it were a weapon. Her breathing became ragged and heavy. “P-Please Symbiont,” she stammered. “I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t do this.”

                “You’ve already made your decision.” He ran a finger up her slit, making sure she was well lubricated with her own fluids. Her knees twitched again when he brushed her clit. “I gave you numerous chances.” He grabbed both her knees and forced her legs apart. “No more.”

                Ex didn’t scream, but opened her mouth as if to do so. Heat spread from her loins and she could feel a small stream of blood trickle down between the cheeks of her ass. She clenched her teeth tightly and let out a small whimper of pain from the depths of her throat. “It burns…” she breathed. She braced herself for the inevitable thrusting and the pain it’d bring.

                “Tell me when it stops burning.”

                She looked up at him confusedly, tears welling in her single eye.

                “Oh come now, I’m not that despicable,” he said, releasing her legs and leaning down over her on his hands and knees. “When it stops hurting it’ll feel better. I may as well not traumatize you into never letting a man touch you again.” He traced a finger over one of her nipples through the soft opaque gown.

                She whimpered once more and turned her head away. “Y-… You’re a monster.”

                Symbiont chuckled darkly and leaned down to kiss and bite at her neck.

                Ex bit her lip and inhaled sharply. _No! He’s raping you! Fight back!_ But fear of more pain and the possibility of losing her feet kept her from moving.

                He could hear her inner turmoil and he laughed quietly. “It’s already happening,” he said softly into her ear. “You may as well…” - he traced a line down her stomach – “…enjoy it.”

                Ex mewled as his skilled fingers worked at her eager clitoris.

                Symbiont gave a half-groan half-laugh as she clamped down around his cock. “Ule have mercy,” he breathed into her neck.

                She pushed her breasts unwittingly against his toned chest, the soft flesh crowding her eye and obscuring her vision. She moaned beneath him, causing his dick to twitch inside of her.

                Be brought his hand back up to rest beside her head and gazed down into her eye as opposed to her face for the first time. “Does it still hurt?”

                Ex swallowed, her chest heaving. “Not as much...”

                “Good. Now I want this to be a positive experience for you-“

                “Tch!” she scoffed, scowling and looking away.

                “So don’t be afraid to tell me what’s good and what’s not.”

                Remembering herself she glared back up at him. “Just get it over with.”

                He stared down at her for a moment, perplexed, then gave a fang-filled grin and chuckled. “As your Eminance wishes.” He withdrew his hips and slammed hard into her. Then again. And again.

                She cried out and clenched his body between her thighs. “O-Okay okay okay!” She groaned in pain when he stopped. “You’re right…” sighed Ex, defeated. “Associating my first time with pain would ruin me for the rest of my life…” She looked away, her face red and flushed. “Just… go slowly, please?”

                Symbiont smiled and sat back onto his knees. He placed his hands on either of her hips and pulled upward. “Arch your back.”

                She did so.

                Grasping her firmly, the Mesarch withdrew. “Let me know when I hit that spot that I did earlier.” He pushed back inside her much more gently and gave a quiet moan when she shuddered.

                “It doesn’t hurt anymore… but I don’t feel anything…” said Ex, embarrassment apparent in her voice.

                “Patience,” he hissed and did so once more.

                Adrenaline surged through her quickly fluttering heart and she bit her lip. “It’s warm… Hot, even,” she mumbled, doing her best to ease herself into a sense of understanding and acceptance. A flash of Xeres’ gentle smile went across her mind and her eye once again welled with tears.

                Symbiont deftly shifted a hand up her gown and gently grasped at one of her breasts, making her hold her breath. He smiled to himself, clearly knowing what she was thinking. “You can imagine my uncle in my place if that pleases you… You _are_ doing this for his sake, after all…”

                _He’s right…_ She shook her head. _No. Our relationship is platonic. But I_ am _doing this for him…_ Suddenly being filled with determination to stand strong, she glowered up at him coldly and flinched when he pressed inside of her once again.

                “No? You’d rather gaze at me?” His strong fingers clamped around her nipple and twisted and he had to swallow back a moan when she arched her back and tensed around his muscle. “I’m flattered.” Without warning he thrust into her with more fervor while her spine was still arced.

                She cried out suddenly and clenched her fists. A pulse of heat and pleasure tore through her like lightning.

                The Mesarch gave a breathy laugh. “Found it.”

                Ex’s head was swimming. Never had she felt anything so physically good in her life. She felt her knees start to tremble in both strain and horror. _This is what it feels like…?_

Symbiont leaned back slightly, once again gripping her hips tightly in both hands and pulling up so only her shoulder blades were resting on the bed. He repeated his previous thrust and breathed out in ecstasy when her tight, damp canal shuddered around him.  

                Ex closed her eye and did her best to avoid looking at him. _He’s raping you and you’re feeling pleasure?! Who are you, now? Surely there’s a way to not enjoy this physically!_ Another thrust accompanied by another flash of pleasure that made her cry out.

                “There’s not,” Symbiont purred between drives. Each time his hips hit faster and harder and he relished the noises she was making. “And there’s no shame in that.” He dug his nails into her tender skin once more and gave a particularly forceful thrust into her spot that caused his captive to jerk and release a loud moan nearly akin to a scream. “Go ahead… tell me what you want…” He leaned down and ran his tongue along her jawline.

                “N-No…” Ex whispered between shaky breaths, pants, and moans. _I can’t. I’m not some common whore…_

“Whores ask for naught but money.” He bit at her earlobe as he’d done before. “A queen gives commands.”

                The scent of his perfume-laden hair filled her nose and made her feel intoxicated. All at once the voice of reason inside her head was only a faint whisper. “…faster…” she breathed.

                “Her Eminance will have to speak louder than that.”

                “Faster,” she said slightly louder. “It… feels best when you go quickly.”

                Without a word, Symbiont gently pressed his teeth against the nape of her neck and did as she commanded. His hands abandoned her body and grasped the bed on either side of her face, his fingers tangling in some of her loose tresses.

                Even in the shadows of the canopied bed, the firelight flickered off tiny specks of sweat dripping down his toned chest and arms and for a moment Ex didn’t care. Her own nails dug into the palms of her hands but she couldn’t feel the pain of that nor of his sharp teeth at her neck. Her panting became quicker, heavier and she couldn’t stop her own voice from rising in a crescendo with each collision of their hips. Suddenly that feeling of being on the edge was back. She looked up at him from her chest, her own sweat clouding her vision. “You aren’t - _ah!_ \- going to stop this _\- hn!_ \- time, are you?”

                “Do you want me to?” he groaned into her ear.

                She clenched her thighs around his hips. “Please don’t.”

                He moaned at the pressure. “If you keep doing that I won’t last much longer.”

                With those words Ex snapped back to reality and mingled with the pleasure came dread. “W-Wait!” she cried, but he did not let up. Instead he drove into her harder and faster than ever and the sensation was so great she could do nothing but moan loudly and breathe. The precipice was at her toes and this time she would leap, but she didn’t want to for she knew what would happen. However, an explosion coursed through her body and she threw her head back and cried out. Her body tremored and she curled her toes.

                Taking the opportunity, Symbiont reached a hand down once more and gently but fervently rubbed at her fully erect clitoris while simultaneously stopping at the hilt inside of her. He smiled against the flesh of her neck, knowing he’d done exactly what he said he’d do.

                Just when the orgasm flickered in intensity another washed over Ex. Her entire body tensed trembled with each administration to her nub and soon Symbiont was giving a throaty moan into her skin. “Oh, God…” he panted and gave a breathless chuckle. “Another?” He drew rapid circles around her clit while pushing his cock into her as deep as it would go.

                “Yes!” mewled Ex. She could feel his manhood twitching inside of her. “Don’t stop! More!” Soon after the afterglow of her previous orgasm another came crashing into the shore.

                Symbiont clawed at the bed beside her and crumpled almost in a heap atop of her, crying out himself and quickly bringing his busy hand back up to keep him from collapsing. A mixture of the two’s fluids flowed out from the tight space around his cock and dripped onto the nearly dried blood on the quilt. He gave another breathless laugh as she continued to tremble and twitch beneath him. Spent, he pulled away from and out of her.

                Ex lay motionlessly save for her heavy breathing and the occasional jerk of a knee.

                Satisfied with himself and the view, Symbiont slid off the bed and retrieved a rag from the linen basket at the foot of it. He cleaned himself off.

                “You…” She swallowed and stared up at the darkness above her, breathless and not being able to see him. “You came… inside of me…”

                “I suppose I did,” panted Symbiont, grabbing a separate rag to wipe the sweat from his brow and neck.

                A shiver ran down her now cold body. She had nothing else to say. Her mind was awhirl. She could hear Symbiont relacing his pants and buckle and throw the soiled rags into a separate basket near the room door which he opened and stepped a foot out into the hall.

                A wave of chilly air engulfed her legs through the curtains.

                “You…” she panted but he did not hear. Instead he said something that chilled her more than any sweat or arctic wind could.

                “I do hope it’s a boy.”

 


	4. A Proposal

After an hour or so of sobbing and frantically pulling at the tethers around her wrists, Ex collapsed, exhausted. Flinching when the door opened, she quickly sat upright and backed up against the head of the bed. A rather busty handmaid with silvery curls and a Mageguard appeared, pushing the curtains back. They seemed to pay her no mind as the large man seized her by the arm and untied her bonds. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and then to her feet while the servant girl gathered the quilts from the bed and placed them in the basket at its foot.

Ex glared at both of them regardless of whether or not they could see. She pulled against the Mageguard’s grasp but his fingers only clenched harder. Her wrists were bruised, burning, and bleeding. Despite this, she balled a fist and put all her weight behind it. The guard, however, must have anticipated this as he caught her by the battered wrist and wrenched her arm behind her, throwing her face onto the bed. He held her there by the back of her neck.

                “Let me go!” she cried out.

                Without a word, the man clasped a cold, thin metal object about her throat. She could hear the sounds of a pin lock. After a moment he freed her from his grasp.

                She clapped her hands about the back of her neck. “What is this? Get it off me,” she growled, feeling at the lock with her fingers. The ends of the pin had been flattened to ensure they were secure. Fury overtaking her, she kicked at the guard’s shin and nearly made contact, but the guard merely stepped aside before violently shoving her to the floor. She made to recover but a force held her fast to the ground. The mage had removed his spellsword and was pointing it at her.

                Instead of reminding her of her place or saying something to frighten her, he pointed to the door of an adjoining room that Ex had not been able to see from the bed. Then he left and the suffocating wall of manna disappeared from above her. She stood shakily and her head swirled. It’d been days since she’d last eaten.

                Wary, she glanced at the door that had been pointed out to her. She made her way over to it and inspected it before turning the knob and pushing it open. As the light from the bedroom fireplace touched the marble floor, torches with red flame sprung to life about the room. She stepped in and was surprised to see that the stone beneath her feet was warm. A large, ornate bath basin made of glass and gold accented the room from the middle while small fountains with rocks served as sinks.

                A window looked out over the Citadel’s gardens. Ex quickly strode over to it. _I should be able to unlock this from ins-_ She screamed sharply when her fingers touched the glass and fell backward onto the floor. Digging her nails into her scalp, she grit her teeth and pushed herself away from the window. When her skin had brushed the surface a splitting shock of pain tore up her neck and through her skull. Her throat burned and when she’d recovered she glanced into the standing mirror on the wall beside her.

                Around her neck the guard had locked an intricate filigree collar. The metal was black and shimmering and at the center pulsed a violet crystal. Heat and pain emanated from it.

                Then Ex looked down at her reflection. Symbiont’s face flashed through her head when she saw the elegant sleep gown and teeth marks on her shoulder. She clenched her fists so hard that her palms began to bleed. Screaming in bestial anguish, she tore the garment from her body and threw it as far away from herself as she could. Then she fell back to the floor and sobbed into her knees.

                _How could I have been such a fool?!_ She hiccupped.

                When she’d calmed again, she sniffled and shakily got to her feet, rubbing at her raw nose with the back of a wrist. Then she looked at the tub and touched the smooth glass rim. Helpless, distraught, and broken, Ex sighed and shrugged to herself. _I might as well._

                She pulled the rope beside the basin and a small hatch in the ceiling opened. Steaming water came pouring out but did not spray around the room as it would normally. Instead it gently filled the glass tub as if it were being poured with a teapot. When it was full, she ascended the tiny staircase and stepped in. The water lapping at her wounded skin burned and she hissed in pain but slowly lowered herself into the water despite it. Beside her sat a delicate little table with an assortment of oils, soaps, and what looked like salt. She took the container and opened it, smelling its contents. Flowers and minerals filled her nose and she closed her eyes, for a moment wishing she was wherever they were.

                After pouring the salt into the water with her, she grabbed the hairbrush and slowly began to work her tangled mess of hair. She scrubbed everywhere with the soap and cloth, especially between her thighs. When she’d finished rinsing soap from her hair, she sank down into the water and closed her eye when it submerged. A thought crossed her mind. _I could drown myself…_ She swallowed hard then shook her head.

                Stepping from the bath, Ex wrung her hair out and pulled the plug at the bottom of the basin. Numerous towels with gold and purple stitching hung from the back of the door so she took one and wrapped it around herself. Taking a longing look out the window, she returned to the bedroom.

                Sitting on the floor before the fireplace to dry off, Ex brought her knees to her chest and hugged them gently. She sighed and placed her chin atop the crevasse between them.

                The bedroom door opened and she closed her eye, not caring who it was at this point. After the sound of the door latch, she could hear boots stride up beside her, then the leather armchair shifting as a weight fell upon it.

                “What do you want?” she mumbled, doing her best not to burst into tears again.

                When she didn’t get a response, she turned her shoulders and looked up at him, scowling.

                “Did you like the bath?” the Mesarch asked, smiling down at her on the floor before him.

                “The water wasn’t hot enough. I’m still alive.” She buried her face into her knees once again.

                “Oh don’t be so dramatic.” He leaned forward in his chair and she jerked when he ran his fingers through her still damp hair.

                “Don’t touch me,” she grumbled into the shadows of her legs but he did not retract, instead he gently pushed her hair over one of her shoulders and inspected the collar.

                A silence passed over the two and Ex could feel her heart pounding within her ribs.

                The Armiren released a sigh and leaned back in his seat, resting an ankle on the opposing knee. “Your will is truly iron.”

                As if to spite him, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder to obscure the cruel necklace. Ex glared into the fire and clenched her jaw.

                “I have a proposal.”

                She turned quickly to look at him, suspicious and angry. “For what? You know I’m not telling you anything. You took my virginity and possibly impregnated me. I have nothing you want at this point.”

                Symbiont placed an elbow upon an armrest and rested a cheek against his knuckles, staring down at her coldly. “Conjoin with me.”

                Her eye grew wide and she could have sworn she misheard him. “…what did you say?”

                “Conjoin with me and not only will I cease the hunt for my Uncle, but if he happens to be found I’ll leave him be.”

                She stood quickly, nearly stumbling and glared at him with fire in her eye. “Are you fucking insane?” growled Ex. “I’d rather slit my own throat than marry you.”

                “Would you slit Xeres’ throat as well?” The firelight danced off his crimson eyes as he gazed at her intently, his head still resting on his hand as if he were uninterested in the whole situation.

                Ex grit her teeth so hard that the veins on either side of her head became visible.

                “Besides, would it really be all that bad? You’d be Mage Queen of the Armiren. You’d reside with me in this beautiful, well-furnished citadel. Cooks and handmaids would bring you whatever you wanted whenever you wanted… And my Uncle would be safe.”

                For a moment Ex’s reason came back to her and she turned away from him. “…no.”

                “I don’t expect an answer now,” he said and stood.

                She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to tell him off, but before she could utter a single word his lips met hers. He placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her close to him before Ex could pull away. Trapped, she could do nothing but push her hands against his chest.

When he’d pulled back he said nothing and left, leaving Ex staring in his wake.


	5. Don't Be Lewd

Soon after the door had closed, the same maid from before knocked before entering. Ex gave her only a sideways glance before turning back to the fire. When she’d left again, Ex stood and went to examine the bed where the woman had left her a platter of breads and cheeses as well some unidentifiable meat on crystalline skewers. Her mouth watered.

Beside the tray sat a neatly folded dress. She picked it up and let the hem fall. It was thin and elegant with a cut away back and a slit up the side. The fabric was black but shimmered a deep violet whenever it moved. It had only a shoulder strap to hold it up. Scoffing, she threw it to the floor and sat on the bedside.

Placing a piece of bread in her mouth, she glanced at the door. The thought of perhaps seeing if she could open it crossed her mind, but the pain from touching the bathroom window reminded her that she probably shouldn’t. She ate every piece of bread before glancing down at the platter.

 _I wouldn’t be able to drown myself…_ Ex stood. _But there’s no way I’m having his child._ Although hungrier than ever after having a small amount, she turned away from the meat and cheese and decided to rummage through the various drawers of the wardrobe in the corner of the room. On the inside of a door gleamed a mirror as well as various earrings and necklaces adorned in rainbow colored gemstones. She found a brush with a jewel encrusted handle and took it. The rest of the drawers were filled with quilts or nothing at all.

Returning to sit before the fire, Ex ran the bristles through her hair and glanced about the room. Her stomach gave a mournful groan as she browsed the various pieces of art hanging on the walls. Her gaze stopped abruptly when it fell upon a small mannagraph above the fireplace. Standing again quickly, she grasped its stone frame with both hands. _It’s Xeres! When he still had his arms!_ She poured over the picture. He was kneeling on a knee with a small Armiren boy riding his shoulders and another with his little arms about Xeres’ neck in a hug. The three were smiling and not looking at the viewer.

Tears stung her eye and her heart ached. “That’s Symbiont and Yrenn…” Her grasp on the photo tightened and she resisted the urge to toss it into the fire. Instead she placed it gingerly back where she’d found it. Gazing up at it, a tear fell from her eye and dripped between her breasts. She sat silently again and tended to her hair.

 

Hours later the bedroom door opened and Ex – still garbed in a towel - glanced up from behind the book she’d found. Seeing it was whom she had expected, she flicked her gaze back to the pages.

Symbiont glanced at the tray of food and the dress crumpled upon the floor. Taking a piece of cheese and placing it between his fangs, he sat on the armchair across from her, a glass of black wine swirling in his hand. “Not hungry?”

“No.” She raised the book as to obscure her view of him and heard him give a tired sigh.

“You’re not leaving here for quite some time so I suggest getting familiar with the aspect of perhaps getting along with me.”

A long silence passed. The fire crackled and Symbiont set his glass on the table beside him.

Swallowing hard, Ex closed the book and set it on her lap. She avoided his gaze. “I…”

His tall ears perked and he raised his eyebrows. “You…?”

“I accept your… proposal.” She had to force the words out of her lips, the sadness that came with defeat filling her chest. “Under the condition that you tell the Coronai that Xeres is dead.”

A glimmer of pearly teeth poked out from between his lips. “Condition accepted.”

Ex fidgeted in her seat and flushed, looking into the fire. _How could this get any worse…?_

“You could be dead and unable to help Xeres at all.”

She looked up at him and frowned before nodding slowly.

He stood and extended a hand. Hesitant, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. “The Ceremony will be in five days. I suggest wearing something other than a towel.” Symbiont picked up the dress from off the floor and held it out to her.

After a moment’s thought, Ex took it and sighed.

The Mesarch sat upon the foot end of the bed, resting an ankle over a knee and folding his arms.

A few seconds passed where she didn’t understand why he hadn’t left, then she scowled. “Haven’t you humiliated me enough?”

“Humiliated?” He chuckled. “You didn’t seem too embarrassed last night.”

Ex grit her teeth and without saying another word, grabbed the dress at the seam and tore it in two.

Symbiont bristled and stood, his hand quickly closing around her throat above the collar and the other ripping the fabric from her grasp. The cloth burst into flames and threads and smoke filled the air as it burned away. He glared down into her eye and his fingers twitched around her jaw.

Instead of fighting, Ex merely glared in return.

After a moment, a smile crawled across his lips and he laughed quietly. “You know I’ve always liked that about you.” He loosened his grip on her neck but did not let go. “You never give up even when you look as though you have.”

She swallowed against his palm. “You may have the upper hand physically but you will never break my spirit. I refuse to lose myself to you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Without warning he turned and threw her to the bed. Before she could sit back up, the Armiren was bent over her, pinning her still sore wrists to the bed. The platter of food clattered to the floor. The quilt hadn’t yet been replaced and the silk undersheets were cool against her now clean skin.

Ex hissed in pain as he clenched his fists around her bruised flesh. His breath smelled heavily of wine.

Knowing what he was probably going to do, she twisted beneath him and struggled despite the pain. “I just took a bath!”

 “Good thing it’s still available to you, then, hm?” he breathed into her ear before biting at her neck.

She made to kick him off, but his hips were wedged between her legs and she couldn’t pull her knees back far enough. He released one of her hands and pulled at the cloth about her breast.

“No!” she cried, using her free hand to push at his chest, but her hunger and lack of quality sleep ensured that she was not strong enough.

Symbiont gently took her hand from his chest and brought it to his lips, staring down at her lustily.

She paused and her heart fluttered within her chest. _No one’s ever looked at me like that before…_ Remembering herself, she wrenched her hand away and gave him a weak shove. This seemed to amuse him as he grinned and pulled the towel out from beneath her, leaving her nude. Her face flushed when his fingers embraced one of her breasts and gave a gentle squeeze.

When Ex moved to grab at the groping hand, it left her chest and returned to pinning her completely to the down-filled mattress. Giving up, she went limp, turned her head away, and closed her eye.

He leaned away from her when she stopped resisting.

She bit her lip when she felt his tongue flatten against her breast and run torturously slow over her nipple.

“Please, no more…” she whimpered, giving one last jerk in an attempt to get away. “I don’t want to get pregnant…” _If I’m not already._

He said nothing in response.

Ex’s breath hitched in her throat when his teeth grazed at her now erect nipple. She moaned quietly when he began sucking. The heat had returned to her core and was spreading to her loins and cheeks. _I can’t let him fuck me again… but I’m not strong enough to get my wrists free…_

Hearing this, he loosened his grip on her arms slightly and abandoned her breast to press his lips hungrily to her own. She couldn’t resist long before his tongue invaded her mouth and forcefully twisted with hers. Ex soon realized that she’d begun panting heavily through her nose. She groaned against his lips and tried to pull away but he was pressing her hard against the sheets.

When he broke the kiss, Symbiont gave a quick nip at her lower lip with his fangs, causing her to cringe and yelp in pain and a fine thread of blood crept down her chin. Then he released her from his grasp, took her up under the shoulders, and pushed her further up on to the bed, climbing on after her on his hands and knees.

She slapped him and he chuckled. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” He ran his fingers down the soft divide in her once-hardened abdominal muscles. She grabbed at his hand in an attempt to stop him, but he simply pushed her wrist back to the sheets, then again when she made another attempt.

Seemingly growing impatient, Symbiont leaned back and grabbed her beneath both her knees.

She attempted to sit up, saying “No, pl-!” but he pulled up on them and her head hit the pillows. He forced her into a position on her shoulder blades so that she could look up at him from her chest. Ex cried out and threw her head back, clawing at the blankets when he buried his tongue deep inside her. When she glanced up at him, he was licking up the length of her slit, his eyes half lidded and a triumphant smirk on his face.

Then the rough texture of his tastebuds ran over her clitoris and she tensed, her eye rolling into the back of her chest. She couldn’t help but moan loudly, then quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stifle it and effectively smear the blood across her lips. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the top of the button a few times, causing her knees to twitch and earning him small chirps into her palm.

Her hands flew down to grab at the bed again and she tilted her head back, unable to hold in her cries of ecstasy when his lips closed around it and he sucked at it as he had her nipple. _So good… Can’t… control myself…_

She panted heavily and moaned, grasping at the fabric of his pant legs. Her nethers had grown so wet that a globule of her own arousal dripped over the edge of her lips and ran down her stomach. Only moments had passed before she could feel it. _I’m going to cum!_

But before she could, he pulled away from her clit and licked at a swollen, moist fold.

She looked up at him desperately, the build up to the orgasm flickering away quickly.

“You want me to stop?”

She flushed a deep shade of red and looked away. _Don’t say it… This is a power struggle. It’s what he wants._

Symbiont gave a fanged smile and flicked his tongue against the peak at the top of her slit.

She jerked below him and whimpered. _Don’t say it…_

He did it again, this time running the length of his tongue over it.

“Ahhn~ Please don’t stop!” she heard herself mewl.

The Mesarch bent over so she could rest her feet back on the bed and wrapped an arm around one of her thighs, using his thumb to gently spread one side of her moist crease. The other hand reached up to dig its nails into the flesh of her breast.

Now able to, she arched her back and grasped at his three strips of hair when he continued his administrations to her most sensitive organ.

Slightly irritated at this, Symbiont grabbed her wrists once again and pulled them away from his neatly styled hair. He held her hands at her sides with his own and nursed at the velvety pearl as softly as possible.

Without the ability to cover her mouth, Ex moaned loudly. “Can’t,” she panted in broken English, “gonna cum!” She threw her head back and cried out, her hips quivering as she bucked into his tongue. Then he pressed his teeth down around the nub and lashed at it as much as he could, causing her to ride out her orgasm for as long as her body would allow.

Her body trembled and she grasped his wrists tightly, her eyelid fluttering. Her juices could be felt dripping over the bridge between her nethers and ass. When he stopped she collapsed, her head lolling back and her breathing erratic. Ringing filled her ears. The surface of her skin grew cold as the sweat dissipated. Seconds felt like minutes. Her heart was pounding.

The Mage King leaned over her and licked at the dried blood on her chin, then kissed her again, forcing her to taste herself.

She grabbed at his waistcoat with tired and sore hands, not entirely sure if she wanted to push or pull. The taste and thought were repulsive but her head was swimming in the moment and heat.

They both moaned into one another’s mouths when he shoved the entire length of his manhood into her well-lubricated canal. (He’d pulled himself from his pants while she was basking in the afterglow.) Unwittingly, she pulled at his coat, the button securing it popping off completely. It opened to reveal his well-crafted undershirt.

Hearing this, he broke the kiss and sat up, looking down at his ruined clothes, erection still inside her. Ex’s eye widened when he gave her a fiery stare.

“I-I’m sorry…” she whimpered. “I didn’t mean to-“ She cried out in surprise when, in one swift motion, he pulled himself from her and threw her over onto her stomach where she was forced to close her eye against the sheets. “Wait, no!” cried Ex, but any more objections she could make were cut off by his pushing down on the back of her neck – this time below the collar – with a strong hand; the other was grasping her hip bone with bruising force.

He thrust into her as hard as he could and a now familiar bolt of pleasure shot through her. She craned her neck so she could breathe again and cried out. Quickly regaining control of her, Symbiont pushed her cheek into the pillows again and began driving into her forcefully.

Every few thrusts, Symbiont would groan and give a small, airy laugh. “So fucking tight.”

Shame flooded her chest and she flushed, embarrassed. “Don’t be lewd,” she uttered quietly between breaths and yelps.

He laughed. “Why? Does it embarrass you to know how _tight_ your _cunt_ is?”

Ex’s dignity wanted to crawl away and hide, mortified, but the rest of her body seemed to react positively to his mocking.

The muscles in her loins contracted and he laughed again along with a breathy moan. He leaned down slightly so he could lower his voice into her ear. “Is it humiliating to finally know what it’s like to be _fucked_ senseless? To _want_ it?”

She swallowed hard and said nothing in response, not wanting to provoke him to say more dirty things.

Her insides still sensitive from the first orgasm, Ex moaned and grasped the sheets tightly on either side of her head. The sounds of his hips crashing into the cheeks of her ass rang through the room, mingled with the crackling fire. _Faster! More!_ She couldn’t stop the thoughts from flashing into her head as another climax could be seen on the horizon.

“Say it,” he commanded, his fingers twitching around her neck.

“F-Faster,” she said, pushing her pride aside for the time being.

“Louder.”

“ _Faster!_ ”

“Good girl,” he purred and rammed into her at as quick a pace as he could muster, moaning in a low rumble and the word _close_ hissing out from between his teeth.

Then, as it had before, reason returned to Ex’s brain and she cried out in panic, reaching behind her and grasping at the folds of his coat. “S-Stop!” She pulled at the fabric but he paid no mind to her. “Please! Don’t c-“ Before she could finish her pleading, an explosive wave of warmth and bliss filled her body, and what would have been the word _cum_ became a long, drawn out moan.

Also like before, her muscles clamped and spasmed around his cock and he cried out as well, his grip on her neck and hip growing even tighter as he locked his elbow to keep himself from collapsing.

The last thing Ex felt was the heat of his seed filling her at the top of both of their climaxes before the air in her lungs ran out and the room around her went black.

Panting, Symbiont glanced down at his bride-to-be when her hand limply fell away from his clothes. He gently shook her shoulder. Getting no response, he pulled out and gently pushed Ex onto her back to see the eye on her chest closed. He laughed breathlessly between pants. 


	6. Just a Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving a little deeper into their personalities and relationship with one another.

Red lantern light flickered over a gray eye and it opened. Ex sat up quickly and looked around. She’d been moved to a different room. Not only that, but she’d been dressed in an ornate onyx gown made with thick cloth and embroidered in golden thread. High-heeled sandals had been strapped to her feet and laced up her shins. The air smelled of burning incense and flowers.

When she stood the dried petals on the carpet scattered away from her feet. She immediately brought her hands to her neck and frowned slightly when her fingers came in contact with the cold metal of her collar.

This particular room was much larger than the previous and contained many more objects. The heads of various animals – some she’d seen but most she had not – lined the walls. Two fireplaces sat adjacent to one another, their flames flickering purple and magenta. There were two large windows on either side of them, but even though the gargantuan violet curtains had been drawn back and tied, no light shone through.

She strode over to a window, careful not to get too close, and glanced out over the city of Artemoira. The sky was darker than night. Because of the enchantment the Council had placed over the town, the sky grew darker during what would normally be daytime while the moon came up and served as a sun. Stars always twinkled overhead.

Her reflection suddenly caught her attention and she narrowed her eye to bring it into focus. Frustrated, she glanced around the room and found a body-length mirror and quickly went to it. Gently, she touched the blue and purple markings on either side of her throat and recoiled at the pain. Then something brought itself to her attention. She leaned in closer. Pulling a lid down and away from her one eye, she furrowed her brow. A ring of bright blue had encircled her iris.

The door opened and she turned quickly.

“Ah, that dress looks magnificent on you.” Symbiont closed the door behind him.

Ex tugged at the hem of the bustier. “It’s a bit tight.”

“It’s supposed to be.” He stepped over to her and took her hand. Lifting it above her head, he spun her and gave a _hmph_ of satisfaction. “Please don’t destroy this one.”

“Why? Is it your favorite whore’s or something?”

“It was my grandmother’s.”

Ex flushed and looked away. “S-Sorry.”

“No need,” he said, turning away from her and busying himself at a small alcohol cabinet near a desk covered in paperwork. He picked up a glass and its surface immediately frosted over, then filled it with an amber liquid from a label-less bottle with a beautifully blown glass stopper. Wordlessly he sat at his desk and took a sip. His slit eyes glossed over the papers and he grabbed a feather from an ink well.

Ex blinked at him from the opposite side of the room before lifting her eyebrows in realization. “This is your room?”

“It is.”

“Why am I in here? Why was I moved?”

“Because in two days’ time it will be your room as well. You might as well become accustomed to it.” The Mesarch began scribbling things onto a map, not bothering to look up from his work to talk with her.

Ex frowned and in a hushed voice replied. “Will I ever be able to leave this room?”

“When I can trust you, then absolutely.”

 _You can trust me_ was what she wanted to respond with, but instead said nothing. Instead she browsed the bookshelf that spanned all the way to the ceiling. Almost every book was scrawled with a language she could not read. Her stomach growled and she pulled her ears back. “Shut up,” she hissed down at it and grit her teeth.

“If there’s anything you need please don’t hesitate to say,” came Symbiont’s cool voice from across the room. “I’m sure you’d rather keep your masculine physique than turn to bone and flesh.”

 _He’s right. Starving myself may make me infertile, but chances are it’s already too late for that…_ Ex sighed and threw herself into an armchair before the fire. “ _Anything_ I need?”

He nodded silently but continued to write.

“I need to exercise. Sitting and doing nothing is driving me crazy.”

“And how is it you prefer to exercise?”

“Running and crunches… But most of it came from my martial arts classes.” Memories of going to the recreational building near her home every Tuesday and Thursday came to her and she frowned. Nostalgia washed over her. _I miss my world…_

“Strong, muscly women aren’t generally considered to be very attractive here.”

“You say that like I give a fuck.” Ex glared over at him. “I’m not here to be eye candy. I agreed to marry you, but I refuse to change myself for you.”

He furrowed his brow but still did not look away from his work. “Whatever _eye candy_ is…”

“And I’m not having your children.”

The sounds of scribbling stopped and when she looked back at him he was staring at her intensely from behind his brow.

She narrowed her eye at him. “I’m not.”

“So that’s why you’ve been shunning the food I send.”

Ex turned away and crossed her arms and legs.

“So you’d rather die. Is that it?”

“…no,” she admitted, scowling out the window.

The Mage King sighed and set his pen down. “Look. I’m aware that you have this _strong, independent female_ image to uphold, but my family needs to continue. I’ve come to know you as a very reasonable woman, so let’s just talk this through.”

She gave him a sideways glance.

“First,” he continued, “the methodic killing of infants – unborn or not – is punishable by death. Second, trying to make yourself impotent by means of starvation is more likely to kill you when you do actually become with child.”

Ex clenched her jaw and looked away.

“Thirdly,” his voice grew dusk and grave. “I don’t recall asking for your fucking opinion.”

Her eye widened and they stared at one another for a few moments. Defeated, Ex looked away again and swallowed hard. “So I’m just a tool for you? Just something to have your children?”

“That’s not a very rosy way of putting it, but more or less.”

Tears burned in Ex’s chest but she held them back. “Then I may as well just die.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what happens if you do.”

“I’m assuming you’ll find and kill Xeres,” Ex said quietly.

The scratching noises of ink and pen resumed.

“And my physical body will live on without a soul.” She closed her eye and frowned. “So this is what it’s like to be a martyr.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Why do you want me to marry ‘r… _conjoin_ with you so badly?”

“Status, partly,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, flipping one of the pieces of parchment over and placing it gingerly at a corner of the desk. “I would no doubt have the majority of Anarchaia on my side should it be known that I made the Eminant my Lady.” He dipped his quill and began writing on another. “All the pious and righteous will stand behind me knowing that I have your support.”

“What if I were to kill you?”

His laughter startled her and she turned to him with a scowl.

“I don’t know how far you plan to get if you refuse to even eat, Sweetest.”

“Don’t call me pet names.”

“Why? Does it embarrass you? You seem to hold a lot of shame.” This time when he’d finished his scribbling, he rolled the parchment neatly into a cylinder and ran his tongue up the edge. The paper sizzled as it burned and, instead of flaking away, the edge melted onto itself, sealing. The Armiren seal of a Twibeast burned itself onto the outside and, in a flash of violet flames, the scroll was gone.

“No,” she lied, looking into the fire. “I just know you don’t care about me, so don’t bother developing little mannerisms that are intended to slowly get me to believe otherwise.”

Symbiont stood, the legs of his chair screeching across the stone floor of the uncarpeted dais. “It was more of a courtesy to you, but if you’d like me to simply act in a way that reflects my true feelings then I shall.”

She huffed, then furrowed her brow, a thought occurring to her. “If you don’t care how I feel why do you seem to at least make an effort for me while you’re fucking me?”

Her spine stiffened when his voice came from directly behind her. “Because no woman ever leaves my company unsatisfied.” He leaned down to talk quietly into her ear. “And the face you make when you climax is exquisite.”

A twinge ran through her core – but not one of disgust. Heat flooded her face and she turned her head away from him. “I told you not to talk like that. It’s gross.”

“I never said I’d stop.” He stood upright and made his way to the adjoining washroom. At the door, Symbiont turned and grinned at her triumphantly. “Do feel free to join me.”

The heavy wooden door swung shut but did not close and the sound of flowing water filled the room.

She scoffed once more and turned to glare broodily at the fire. Minutes passed and the boredom in her skull grew unbearable.

Ex’s head spun slightly when she stood. _Ugh… I’m so hungry…_ She glanced around the room at all the various magical objects – many crystals, gems, daggers with glowing blades. Her eye stopped upon what looked like a large, cubic suitcase. While simultaneously reaching behind her to loosen the tight strings on her bust, she stepped up to it and knelt. It had no locks or buckles, so she simply pulled the lid (which was a bit heavier than she’d expected) open with both hands.

A circle of different colored crystalline shards rose into the air a few inches above their resting place on the soft velveteen interior. Ex leaned back slightly, hoping she’d not set off or armed some sort of weapon. When nothing happened, she poked at one of the stones which pushed back slightly with her finger but immediately raised to its upright position after. She glanced into the case itself, seeing if there was anything more to it, but furrowed her brow in frustration when she found nothing.

Giving up, Ex returned to the bookshelf. _Let’s see if there’s something I can actually read..._ However, right when her fingers grazed the cover of an unlabeled book, rich, swelling orchestral music filled the air around her. Jumping, she looked about to find the source and saw that the gem shards had begun lazily spinning about in a circle, each glowing their assigned colors. She stepped closer and pulled her ears back in confusion upon hearing the music become louder. _This magic stuff really makes no sense to me… And I’ve heard music here before, but never something as coordinated as this. They must have orchestral instruments here, too._

“It’s a music box.”

Ex jerked her shoulders back toward the bathroom doorway to see Symbiont, his arms folded, leaning against the frame. She turned back away quickly upon noticing his nudity and flushed once again. She closed the box so to silence its melody. “I noticed.” Avoiding turning to look at him, she could hear his footsteps making their way toward the bed.

“Could you do me a favor?”

This time she could not help but look at him, somewhat incredulous. “A favor.”

“Yes.”

“For you.”

“Mmhm.”

Ex furrowed her brow suspiciously. “And why would I do that?”

“I was just asking.” He picked up a jewel-encrusted comb from the bedside stand and ran it through his already mostly dry tresses. “It’s nothing sexual if that’s what you’re suspicious of.”

“It’s not even about that. I’m already giving you so much and the thought of even doing something small for you is laughable.”

“Do you know how to braid hair?”

She stared. “…don’t you have a maid or something to do that for you?”

“Normally, but why call her if you’re already here and able?”

Another beat of silence. “And what if I say no?”

The Mesarch shrugged. “Clearly this is all about power for you, but I’m tired of having these mental tussles. If you say no, then you say no.”

She studied his face as he placed an opal-accented pin in his teeth and pulled the three long locks of hair back behind his head. While his arms were up her gaze quickly ran down the muscles beneath his smooth, navy skin. Clearing her throat, she hesitated. “I do…”

His thin pupils swam through his crimson eyes to glance up at her while he fastened the pin at the back of his head.

“Know how to braid, I mean.”

He held out another, smaller pin. She took it from his fingers and crawled onto the large bed, pulling the hem of her dress up above her knees to make it easier to move. Sitting on her feet behind him, she placed the pin between her teeth just as he had done and took his soft, white hair into her hands.

“Why doesh almosht every Armiren shave their head in shome fashion?” she asked quietly while she worked, the pin still in her mouth. The fact that his hair was already fashioned into three, evenly sized locks made braiding it that much easier.

“Armiren men and women used to remove all of their hair as offering to the Old One. But as the world grew and evolved and time went on they began growing back only parts of their hair and shaving the rest. I suppose they’re just remnants of a superstition.”

Ex nodded and fastened the pin at the bottom, leaving a small tuft of ivory hair leftover beneath it. Just as she’d finished, Symbiont pushed himself further onto the bed, causing her to shift out of his way. He lay down, his freshly styled hair crumpling against the pillows.

Ex bristled. “I just did your hair!”

“If you did it right it should retain its shape.” He stretched and a few popping noises rang from his back and shoulders. “If not I guess you’ll be doing it again in the morning.”

She folded her arms and slouched her back, irritated. His large (even while flaccid) manhood caught her eye and she flushed and looked elsewhere, thanking the Gods he hadn’t noticed. Then, having seen something, she turned back to look at it curiously.

“What?” he asked, looking down at her. “It shouldn’t be anything new to you.”

“There are bumps,” Ex replied. The head was mostly visible but beneath what little the uncut skin covered were small ridges raised along the bottom edge.

“You’re free to inspect if you’re curious,” he said slyly, giving a fanged smirk and lacing his fingers behind his head. “You didn’t feel them when I was in your throat?”

Ex flushed for what felt like the umpteenth time and looked away. _Why does he have to be so fucking smug all the time?! And why do I have to be so fucking curious?_

“You like to learn things. There’s no shame in that.”

She squeezed her folded arms against herself tightly and continued looking embarrassedly in the other direction. Without warning, Symbiont grasped her wrist and pulled her hand down to his groin.

Ex’s ears stood upright and her cheeks turned the darkest shade of magenta they’d had in a while. She went to jerk her hand away, but his hold remained firm. She whipped around, drowning in unease when her fingers pressed against the soft folds of skin. When he made no reaction to her touch, she glanced up at his face.

“You are so naïve it’s almost cute. Not everything having to do with my cock has to be sexual, you know. We’re not just going to start fucking because you simply touched it.”

She scowled. “You don’t need to be rude. It’s not like I’ve ever done this before…”

He released her wrist and brought his hands back to rest beneath his head, giving a shrug.

She immediately pulled her hand back when he’d let go, but hesitated. Deciding he was right and with curiosity overtaking her, she reached back down and, gently, with a thumb, pushed back the skin to reveal the rest of the darker head. Although the nearly-black color made it a little difficult Ex was able to see small spines jutting up and toward his navel from the base of the glans.

Deciding she’d seen enough, she retracted her hand. “What are they for?”

“Mm, not sure I should tell you. You wouldn’t like my _lewd_ language.” The lanterns about the room suddenly flickered out all at once and they were left in the violet glow of the fireplaces. “Besides, I’m sure you know what they’re for. Now, if you could kindly move so that I may get some rest. These past few days have been exhausting.”

Ex made a motion to move out of his way so that he could pull the covers from beneath her, but stopped. “W-Wait a second. You don’t expect me to sleep in here with you, do you?”

Symbiont gave an exasperated sigh. “You can sleep wherever you want, Your Eminance.”

She glared and grabbed the blankets from him, still seated upon most of them. “Don’t try to make me look like my being here is an inconvenience to you! _YOU_ brought me here! _YOU_ aren’t allowing me to go anywhere else!”

Irritated, he wrested back what blankets he could. “Yes, but you don’t have to sleep in my down-filled, double mattress, _incredibly comfy_ bed. Now get off or lie down.”

She blinked. “But… I just woke up from being passed out.” Ex fidgeted with her thumbnail. “And I don’t have any nightclothes.”

Clearly having had enough, Symbiont stood and grasped her arm with a hand, gently but briskly pulling her to her feet on the floor. He placed a hand on one of her shoulders and pushed her to turn her back to him. Ex could feel him pull one of the strings holding her dress up and before she could say anything, it fell to the floor around her feet. Just as quickly, he pulled at the laces behind her calves, leaving her in nothing but a pair of silk violet underclothes. She flushed and covered her breasts.

“There. Nightclothes.” He then pulled a small vial with a tiny cork from the nightstand and pushed it between her lips when she would not hold out her hand. “Now go to sleep.” The blankets shifted and in moments he was facing away from her beneath them, eyes closed.

Ex blinked.


	7. I'm Done Fighting With You.

Ex tossed and turned in her slumber. A cold sweat saturated her skin. With a breathless gasp, she jerked awake between the fur-skin pelt and the floor. Her stomach twisted and she scrambled to her feet. _Tap tap tap tap tap_ went her frantic bare pads across the stone of the foyer. Without pause she burst through the washroom door and threw herself over the obsidian toilet, her knees hitting the ornate marble floor hard.

She retched.

And retched.

And retched.

But her stomach had been empty for days. From her nose a rivulet of sweat hit the clean water below. Her innards attempted to heave one last time before she fell back onto her knees and groaned. Her arms around her torso, she groaned miserably and curled up on the cool washroom floor.

The candles and lanterns about the room flickered to life when Symbiont’s footsteps approached.

Ex cringed inside. _Can’t let him see me like this…_ She sniffled. _I look so pathetic and weak._

Cool air hit her cheek as her hair was moved away from it, some rogue strands sticking to the moist skin. Weakly, she tried to push his hand away when he rested the back of his fingers on her face. She couldn’t even bring herself to open her eye.

An irritated groan sounded above her. “This is why you should be eating.” Placing his hands beneath her arms, he pulled her to her feet.

Her ankles trembled as she did her best to look coherent and in no way helpless.

Symbiont’s arm wrapped around her chest to hold her steady, then he knelt down and slid her underwear down her thighs.

“Stop…” Ex said and pushed a hand against his cheek which he easily batted away.

Tossing the garment into a soiled clothes bin at the side of the room, Symbiont swept Ex up and over the edge of the wash basin. He pushed the plug into its position and pulled the rope hanging from above. Hot water poured in and over her skin. Not saying a word, he left the room and above the sounds of the gently rushing water she could hear dresser drawers opening and closing. Then came the sound of something shattering accompanied by a hushed expletive.

When the water began to near the lip of the tub, Ex weakly reached out to the rope to give it another tug, but her fingers shook as she strained to reach it.

Just as she was about to give up and let the water flow over, Symbiont pulled the tether and the steaming water ceased pouring, the last few cascades of it gently falling to join the pools in slow motion. He grabbed the arm she’d been reaching with and pushed her back into the water. The water fizzed when he threw in a hand of brightly colored powder and Ex squirmed at the tickling bubbles.

The Mesarch sat on the chiseled steps beside her and pushed her head back into the water. At first she struggled, thinking he was going to hold her under, but relaxed slightly when he left her nose above the surface. When his hand moved away she quickly sat up once again and rubbed at her eye with her knuckles, hissing in pain. His lithe fingers began to work through her hair and her scalp tingled where he’d touched it.

“What’re you doing…?” she groaned. She lifted her hand to inspect her hair, but he pushed it back into the water, then gave an irritated sigh when he had to do it again. After a few moments she relaxed a bit more. _He’s… washing my hair…_

She looked up at him from her chest and he gave her a sideways glance when he noticed. She opened her mouth to ask the same question again, but he pushed her head back under and she was forced to close it again. And again, when his hands left the water, she surfaced. Smoothing her hair back and away from her face (not that she needed to), she looked back up at him with tired curiosity.

Symbiont grabbed a coarse-bristled brush and pushed her slightly forward by the back of her neck.

Ex sighed contentedly and closed her eye as the bristles ran over her spine and shoulder blades.

“Why are you doing this…?” she asked quietly.

Wordlessly he pulled one of her arms from the water and scrubbed it until the flesh turned pink beneath the milky white skin. Then he grabbed the other.

“Why won’t you talk to m-”

“I’m tired. Stop talking.” He pulled a toned leg from the water, forcing her to lean back slightly and submerge her eye. The brush ran over her aching calves and when it reached the palm of her foot she kicked uncontrollably and laughed, then stopped when his grasp on her ankle tightened.

Ex couldn’t see him from below the water, but she could feel the look of agitation he was giving her. “Sorry…”

The scent of the aromatic powder filled her nostrils and her head swam as though she’d been drinking. Slowly her head lolled forward and she could feel the exhaustion taking hold of her. Before she could slip into unconsciousness, his hand was at her forehead so quickly that it jolted her awake.

“Don’t fall asleep in the basin.”

“I can’t help it…” Her chin began to sink toward her collar bone again and Symbiont growled, pulling the stopper from the drain.

Once again he pulled her to her feet and helped her shakily step back onto the glistening floor.

She flushed when he lifted her arms above her head and began to say something along the lines of _excuse you_ when a warm torrent of air encapsulated her body. Every droplet of water leapt from her skin and vaporized into the humid washroom. Her hair fluttered around her face and neck as it was instantaneously dried.

When all was said and done, Symbiont allowed her to walk a few steps toward the door on her own, then, impatient, picked her up off her feet once again and lay her in the bed. She slipped back into unconsciousness before the covers were placed over her shoulders.

 

Twice more Ex got up that night and attempted to vomit, but in the end all that came out was bile that burned her throat. Both times Symbiont retrieved her – passed out on the warm marble floor – and resituate her under the covers.

Because the sun never rose in Artemoira, it was quite some time before Ex opened her eye beneath the blankets. Her hair and skin smelled sweet but the taste in her mouth made her grimace. She pulled the quilt away from her chest and sat up slowly. _Ugh… My muscles feel like Play-Doh._

Noticing a condensating steel cup of water on the table beside her, Ex quickly scooped it up and drained it. Having drunk too hastily, she choked and coughed.

“Feeling any better?”

Covering her mouth with a hand, she looked over to the Mage King. He was doing more paperwork.

“Yes,” she lied, pulling the blankets up further to conceal her breasts.

“If you’re brought food are you going to eat it?”

She mulled it over in her mind for a moment then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

As if it’d been scripted, the door opened and a familiar maid with a tray of steaming broth and bread entered. Behind her, Yrenn, donned in a one-sleeved tail coat and white, silken blouse.

When the hallway caught her eye, the thought of making a mad dash for the door crossed her thoughts, but her strength was still as low as it’d ever been and all her muscles ached and throbbed. But before she could reach a decision, the maid had left the tray in front of her and left, closing the heavy oaken door behind her.

Her mouth watered when the smell hit her face. Unable to resist any longer, she took the mug-like bowl in both hands and took a large drink, savoring the spices despite its scalding heat.

Forgetting he’d come as well, Ex jumped when Yrenn sat on the bed beside her. “Open your mouth, if you’d be so kind.”

Ex hesitated, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Do as he says.” Symbiont’s ears pulled back in agitation as he wrote.

“But I puked…” she said, setting the bowl down. “And I haven’t brushed my teeth, yet.”

Yrenn furrowed his brow and cocked his head. “ _Puked?_ ”

“Um… vomited.”

“Ah. And what color was it?”

“Black.”

“Any blood?”

“No.”

“Hm.” The younger brother leaned forward to look into her eye intently with his own magenta ones. “Look here, please.” He held up a finger and a bright spec of light burst to life at its tip.

Ex squinted but did as she was told.

Yrenn gently pulled her lower eyelid away and inspected the pale pink flesh within.

The light extinguished and Ex waited for her vision to return.

“She’s malnourished. Severely, I would say.”

“Yes I know that,” Symbiont snapped. “So besides food is there anything we can give her?”

“In the aidhouse there is some tea to help with the nausea, but her awareness will be dramatically impaired.”

“That’s fine; go get it.”

“However, if she is with child it could endanger the health of the infant.”

“I’ll take it!” blurted Ex before the Mesarch could even open his mouth.

“No, she won’t,” growled the elder brother. “What other options are there?”

Yrenn shrugged a shoulder and mumbled “Eat and hope it stays down.”

“Very well. Thank you, brother.”

With that Yrenn took his leave, gently closing the door in his wake.

Ex turned to Symbiont and opened her mouth but he quickly cut her off.

“Such disrespect won’t be tolerated in the future.” He placed his quill back into its inkwell and stood, glaring over at her.

“Is that so?” Ex sneered. “And what are you going to do? Beat me? That would hurt the baby.”

“No, but I can easily go back on the deal I’ve made with you.”

Ex glared. “You can’t-“

“Like Hell I can’t! The deal itself was unnecessary in the first place. You have no choice but to stay here and becoming my Devoted has nothing but positive consequences for you. I offered you the exchange to show that I have some compassion in me.”

“Compassion?” Ex scoffed. “I’m quite convinced you have none.”

This seemed to irk him as he stepped toward her with fire in his crimson eyes. “ _None?_ Who sought to your care while you were retching all night?”

“You,” admitted Ex. “But-”

“And who hand-scrubbed the toxins from your skin?”

“You-”

“And I suppose it was the maid who made you warm and comfortable in _her_ bed?!”

Ex said nothing, but looked away, flushing. She swallowed. “You’re only doing that because you want me to be healthy for your children.”

A moment passed where she could feel his angry eyes on her face. Seemingly defeated, Symbiont swiped a piece of parchment from his desk and left, slamming the door behind him.

                Soon after she’d finished her broth and bread, he’d returned.

                “Here,” he growled, grasping her hand and placing something within it while at the same time setting down a cup of orange-colored liquid.

                Ex looked down at what he had given her. “What is this?” Two fairly small, smooth, round seeds sat in the depth of her palm.

                “A contraceptive.”

                Her gaze quickly flicked up to him. “…but why?”

                “You claim I have no compassion. I’m showing you I do. You don’t want to birth my children? Fine. You don’t have to.” He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “For now, anyway.”

                Ex paused. “How do I know you aren’t just lying to me? For all I know this could be some fertility drug.”

                “You’ll experience a brief spike in body temperature and appetite, but I assure you it’ll leave you infertile for at least two cycles.”

                “Two months?” Needing no more information, she quickly swallowed the tiny capsules and washed it down with what tasted like some kind of citrus tea.

                “Now don’t say I never did anything for you.”

                The tips of her ears sagging, Ex lowered the cup to glance into her reflection. Dark bags appeared under not only the true eye on her chest but also beneath the ones tattooed on her face. She frowned and glanced back up toward him. He was affixing a new chain to the earrings in his ear at the wardrobe mirror.

                “Thank you,” she mumbled quietly.

                The Mesarch sighed and turned to face her, chain and ear still in his hands. “You act as though I want nothing more than for you to suffer but you forget how much easier it’d be for the _both_ of us if you’d just get along with me.”

                Ex sipped the rest of her tea and placed the empty cup on the bedside stand.

                “I was going to have you fitted for a dress for the ceremony tomorrow, but it seems we’ll have to postpone until you’re well again.” He casually tossed his braid from his shoulder.

                “Okay,” responded Ex, laying her head back down.

                There passed a silence.

                “That’s it? _Okay_?”

                “I’m done fighting with you.” She turned over and pulled the blankets back over herself. “At least while I’m sick. Not worth my energy.”

                A quiet chuckle penetrated the air. She could hear the sound of his boots across the carpet and furs. “Here.”

                Sitting up, Ex turned to see. In his outstretched hand was a book. She took it and examined the leather cover. _From Then to The End_ was scrawled in Basic on the front in faded silver lettering. “What is it about?”

                “An anthology of Anarchaia’s myths and history. If you’re going to be bed-ridden and sleepless you may as well read something.” With that, he straightened his waistcoat and left the room.

                After reading a harrowing tale about a Soliisi knight and a winged beast with scales, fur, and feathers, Ex got up to use the restroom. While standing before the mirror and washing her hands in a sink that was more like a fountain, she opened her mouth and examined her tongue. The flesh was pale and dull in color and it looked slightly thicker than what it should be.

                She grimaced and glanced around for something to wash out her mouth with. Beside the fountain, on an end table made of stone, sat a jar of small white tablets. Knowing what they were from the Inns she’d stayed at, she threw one into her mouth, filled her palms with water, then brought them to her lips and sipped. The tablet exploded into a thick foam, filling each nook and cranny of her teeth and mouth and she had to make an effort not to swallow any.

                After rinsing, she returned to the bedroom and looked around for any sort of underwear to put on. Unable to find any, she sighed and rummaged through Symbiont’s neatly arranged dresser. _I don’t care if he finds me digging through his shit. He’s the one who left me in here with nothing to wear._ After a bit of searching she pulled out a black undershirt with violet strings at the neck and a v deep enough for her eye to see over. She threw it over her head. The sleeves needed to be rolled up slightly as he was nearly a foot taller than she, but otherwise it fell nicely past her nudity at the waist and down to her thighs.

                She turned to close the drawer to the wardrobe, but ended up grasping it tightly when the room spun around her. Pausing, she slowly stood back upright and took a moment to assess herself. Figuring it a fluke or just a moment of weariness, she gently pushed the drawer back in and turned to return to her book. However, when she took a step forward, she stumbled again, this time desperately grabbing at the edge of the writing desk to keep from hitting the floor, but her hands only managed to grasp the parchment on top which slid off and fluttered about her as she fell. Bracing her fall with her hands and knees, she grit her teeth with the shockwave of pain that spiked through her bruised wrists and kneecaps.

                She made to stand again, but once more the world whirled around her and she clung to the dais floor in confusion.

 _…some tea to help with the nausea, but her awareness will be dramatically impaired…_ Yrenn’s voice came through her head and Ex cursed quietly beneath her breath. She hated the feeling of not having control especially of herself.

                After making one more attempt to get to her feet, she gave up the endeavor and decided to make the trek back to the bedside on her hands and knees. She could feel her eye flicking about at various objects in the room as she crawled, but it seemed as if time had slowed; objects left trails of light behind them as she looked from one to another. The crackling fire sounded as though it were miles away. Her ears became hot. Shadows swelled and morphed about the walls.

                _I know I’m hallucinating… but…_ Ex whipped around and fell to her rear when she was certain something brushed against the back of her thigh. Then yelped and frantically swatted at her arm when it happened again. She groaned and pressed her knees to her chest, pushing her forehead against them and digging her nails into her scalp. _None of it is real. It’s just the tea. It’s just the tea._

                A guttural clicking noise sounded behind her and her ears stiffened. _It’s not real…_ She forced herself to avert her gaze, but when the noise was heard again, closer, she turned quickly. Beneath the bed, in the darkness, shone hundreds of glimmering white teeth – some dripping with blood and slaver. 


	8. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://anarchaia-after-dark.tumblr.com/ for NSFW artwork from this story as well as others.

Symbiont burst into the room with two Mageguard at his side when he’d heard Ex’s screams. “What is it?! What’s happening?!” He looked around the room for some sort of intruder but found only her, her face wedged into the corner between the wall and the nightstand and hugging her legs tightly. Knowing all at once, Symbiont sighed and waved his men away. He closed the door quietly and strode over to her.

                Ex shrieked once more when his fingers curled around her upper arm, but the sound was soon muffled by his other hand.

                “Shh. You’re fine. There’s nothing in here.” He pulled and stood, steadying her at his side, then narrowed an eye. “Is that _my_ undershirt?”

                Instead of replying, Ex whimpered and placed both hands over her eye. “I-I don’t like this… I know it’s not real but I can’t-” She bit her lip.

                Symbiont rolled his eyes and led her back to the bed. “You’re proving to be a handful. And not in the way I generally prefer.” He sat her down and gently pushed her head down to the pillows.

                “Nonono!” cried Ex, forcing herself back up and pressing her spine against the headboard. “I can’t lie down. If I do they’ll-”

                The Mesarch pushed the palm of his hand over her mouth again. “Fine, you don’t have to lie down, but please just calm yourself.” He looked down into her eye when she’d glanced up at him. “All right?”

                She nodded meekly.

                “Good.” He turned to leave. “I’ll send in an aid to-”

                “No don’t go!” Her fingers clasped firmly around his wrist and he snapped his eyes back to her.

                “What? Why?”

                “Don’t leave me alone again,” she said, her eye flicking around the room and then back to him. “Please.”

                Her hand was shaking against his skin. Running his free palm down over his face and sighing loudly, Symbiont pulled his hand free. “Move over.”

                She did so almost immediately and he sat beside her, bending down to undo the buttons on the insides of his boots. Kicking them off, he swung his legs onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard as well. He looked down at her when she pressed her shoulder to his. “So this is what breaks your hard exterior, hm? Fear? You don’t seem to care about how much of a damsel in distress you’re portraying yourself to be at the moment.”

                “I don’t want to talk about this now,” she muttered, her eye darting about.

                “Just close your eyes… er, eye.” When she did he draped an arm around her shoulders in some small attempt to comfort her. Against his expectations, she pushed herself against his chest and brought a pillow against her own.

                “Thank you,” Ex said quietly against the fabric of his waistcoat.

                “You only had one cup so it shouldn’t last very long.”

                “How long?”

                “Oh an hour or two.”

                She pushed her face into him harder and lowered her ears, then shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Her cheeks and chest had begun to burn and, for some reason, so did her lower regions. Ex pursed her lips together. _He fucking drugged me again._

“I said you’d have an increase in appetite.” He pulled the copy of _From Then to The End_ from the table with his free hand and easily opened it to the first page. “It’s just a side-effect of the herbs.”

                “Yeah I heard you but I don’t feel hungry.” She flinched under his shoulder at something that was not there.

                “Hungry?” He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. “Is that what _appetite_ means where you’re from?”

                Looking up from behind the pillow, she flushed and scowled. “You tricked me.”

                He laughed and ran a strand of her hair through two of his fingers. “I most certainly did not. It’s not my fault you haven’t learned the language properly, yet.”

                She buried her eye in the pillow once again. “Well I’m not fucking you.”

                He turned back to the book in his hand and said coolly “Well that wasn’t the intention anyway, Your Eminance, but feel free to exercise your disdain for me.”

                Minutes passed and the two sat in mutual silence, the crackling violet fire being the only source of sound in the room.

                As she grew gradually calmer, Ex began relaxing against him and the sheets. Every so often she’d hear the sound of the pages flipping but did not feel him move to turn them. She peeked out from behind the pillow to watch the book as he read. When he’d finished a page, the paper peeled itself away from the rest and turned itself to the next.

                “I thought only sorcerers could use manna without a source. How do you and Yrenn do those things without a crystal or something?”

                “Small things like flipping pages in a book or producing a small spec of light don’t require much manna. Using a staff or blade to channel magic is generally only used in situations where a large amount of manna is needed,” explained Symbiont in a tired tone.

                Ex nodded and the bedroom door opened, causing her to jump and push the pillow to her chest again.

                “My King, the council wants to know if you’ll be returning to the-“

                “No. Tell them I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” His voice resonated through his ribs and against her cheek and it comforted her for some reason she could not identify.

                “But Your Grace-“

                “Go.”

                Ex heard the shuffle of chainmail as the guard left, the door closing once more behind him.

                “You can leave if it’s important. I don’t really like feeling like I’m annoying you,” she muttered.

                “Are you still hallucinating?”

                She looked out over the pillow, then brought it back up over her eye when she noticed a large silhouette standing in the corner of the room, its neck bent at an ungodly angle. “…no.”

                “If you’re going to lie to me at least make an effort. I’ll be staying right here until you either act normal again or fall asleep. Whichever comes first.”

                “You’re really making an effort to show that you care.”

                “Is that sarcasm?”

                “No. I mean it.”

                “It’s not that I _care_ per se. I just don’t want you to interrupt every meeting I have for the rest of the n-” He pulled back in surprise when their lips met. Ex pressed her tongue against his teeth and he grabbed both her earstalks in one fist, then pulled her head away from his. “What are you doing?”

                “Please,” she said breathily, “it’s so hot.”

                “No,” he responded. “If I do you’ll claim that it was my intention all along and I refuse to have you believe a lie. Besides, I don’t need your womanly means of bringing my ‘wrongdoings’ up against me at a later time.”

                “I won’t.” She pressed her palm against his chest and picked at a button on his coat. “I promise.”

                “I’m also not fond of being used.”

                “Pretend like you’re using me, then.” She tugged gently at his braid and kissed him again, but once more he pulled her head back and she grit her teeth in pain.

                Their eyes met and he thought it over. Then a small smile crept across his face. “Say something and I will.” He released her ears and she pulled them back in confusion.

                “Say what?”

                “Something lewd. Something depraved. Something you’d never thought you’d say in your life.”

                Ex’s face turned a bright shade of pink and she turned her head away. “I- I can’t…”

                “Well that’s a shame, then.” He turned back to the book in his hand.

She let out a frustrated growl and pressed her lips to his ear. _“Shove your cock so deep inside my cunt I can taste it.”_

Symbiont raised his eyebrows and turned to look down into her eye, clearly taken aback. Placing the book back on the table, he did not resist when she kissed him heatedly for a third time. He helped her to unbutton his waistcoat when her fingers fumbled at the fasteners. Shrugging it off, he entangled his own fingers into her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Ex’s hand trailed down to his waist then up and underneath his undershirt. She let her fingers run over each of the muscles in his torso and closed her eye. So engrossed in what she was doing, she didn’t even hear the bedroom door open behind her.

Symbiont, without breaking their entwined tongues, glared at the Councilman who had intruded and waved him off with an agitated flick of his wrist.

Ex pulled away to catch her breath and unfasten the buckle at his waist. As she did so, Symbiont roughly grabbed at one of her breasts through the shirt she was wearing and she squirmed. “Don’t be so violent.”

To spite her, he squeezed hard and she gave the smallest of gasps.

Picking up the pace slightly, she unlaced his fine ebon dress pants and pulled his half-erect manhood from out of them. “You’re not hard, yet?”

“I wasn’t anticipating-” Symbiont clenched his fangs together and pulled his head back slightly when her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He groaned and grabbed at the back of her head. “Fuck, woman, slow down.”

Ex sucked and licked at the tip while holding the length in a hand, waiting for the appendage to swell with blood and harden.

“All right, that’s enough,” he hissed, gently tugging at the collar of her shirt and pulling her away. “That part’s too sensitive to be spending all your time on it.”

“Sorry,” she said quickly while throwing a leg over him.

Before he could say _Just keep that in mind_ , the moist, velveteen walls of her canal enveloped his member and he released a moan from deep within his throat.

Ex responded with her own small mewl of pleasure and went to unbuttoning his undershirt, her lower lip between her teeth. When she finished with the last button, she pulled the two sides away from his chest and ran her hands over his hard, lean body. Her nethers clenched while she drank in the sight, earning her a short, pleased sigh from her partner. She rocked her hips back and forth and clawed at his skin when this forced him deeper inside her.

Symbiont gripped the soft flesh of her hips and tilted his chin back. “Oh Gods, yes…”

Ex rotated her hips in one last attempt to push him in as far as her insides would allow. Then the two flinched when his tip rubbed against something.

The Mesarch gave a breathy laugh and dug his fingers into her skin. “Never been in anything so tight…”

Swallowing hard, she bit her lip again. “No more dirty talk.”

“Once again, I never said I’d stop.” He pushed her down onto him more and groaned when he once again hit that barrier.

Ex jerked and chirped quietly. “I think you’re in too deep…” She rolled her hips again and yelped at the sensation. “Y-You’re hitting my cervix.”

“The entrance to your womb, yes, if that’s what you call it.” He thrust into her hard and smiled when she cried out. “Do you enjoy it?”

“I-I don’t- _Hah!_ ”

Doing it again, he released his own groan of pleasure.

“I think so- _hmm!_ ” After a few more collisions against her innermost wall, Ex began timing her own thrusts with his, moaning quietly whenever their pelvic bones slammed together. “Yes!”

Symbiont’s slit eyes gazed up at the combination of her ecstasy-filled face and her breasts rising and falling beneath his own shirt in tempo with their thrusts. Not being able to help himself, he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled over atop her. When their hips smashed together again, Ex wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Mesarch sat up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Bending back over her, he pushed her own shirt up to expose her breasts, leaving the folded and crumpled fabric over her eye to obscure her vision. When she went to pull it back down so that she could see, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, thrusting into her hard before she could finish saying “My wrists are still sore”.

“You’re going to have to get used to a little pain.”

Another hard insertion made her cry out loudly. “Not so hard!”

“Oh? You seem to be enjoying it, though,” panted Symbiont, pushing into her again and grinning down at the expression on her face when he crashed into her cervix again. “I’d hate to disappoint you.”

Ex whimpered and tightened her knees against his ribs. “But it hurts too- _Hahn!_ ” Throwing her head back, she bit her lip, forcing all her small moans and noises to emanate from the back of the throat. While there were very little nerve endings inside of her, she could feel the barbs on the head of his cock whenever he pushed in or pulled out. Each time they’d graze her most sensitive spot on the upper wall of her canal and each time she’d give a quiet, throaty mewl.

Symbiont reached a hand down and pulled Ex’s hips up so that they ground against his own and the two gave gasps of pleasure. He picked up the pace, his fingers grasping her skin tightly.

Ex pushed the top of her head into the pillows and grabbed at the obsidian pillars holding up the ornate headboard of the bed. “I’m close,” she breathed.

Hearing this, the Armiren abandoned the soft flesh of her ass to roughly squeeze one of her breasts, tightly pinching at the nipple there.

Being pushed over the edge, Ex went ridged and couldn’t stop herself from crying out in a trembling moan.

Symbiont cursed quietly under his breath and gave a few more pumps before releasing as well, filling her to the point of overflow.

Ex collapsed in a panting mass amongst the quilts and found herself glancing down at his manhood still inside her. Still breathless, she furrowed her brow. “It’s blue…”

“You continue to prove your excellent skills of observance.” He tried to pull out but Ex used her powerful legs to push him back inside of her.

She moaned quietly. “Again.”

He pulled his ears back and gave her a glance of disbelief, still breathing heavily himself. “Again? Why?”

She put on her best authoritative face. “Because I’m not satisfied.”

The Mesarch sounded an irritated noise and gave another tug of his hips. “And I’m more than happy to assure that, but you need to free my cock, first.”

“Why?”

He leaned down close to her eye. “Remember those barbs?”

She nodded.

“If you don’t let me go you’ll find out what they’re f-“ He gave another jerk and his member twitched inside of her, causing his partner to give a small cry of surprised bliss. Trying once more, he bit his lip and shot her an aggravated glance. “Well done.”

Looking up at him, Ex furrowed her brow. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Sit up.” He pulled her up so that her breasts pressed against his chest and turned with a sigh and a grimace, leaning against the head of the bed.

Ex did her best to not make quiet noises at the movement of him inside her. She flushed when she could feel the warmth of his seed slowly running down the inside of her thighs.

Also taking notice of this, Symbiont quickly leaned forward and pulled his finely made dress pants from his legs, tossing them to the floor as to avoid getting them dirty.

It was then that she realized. “W-Wait. Are you stuck?”

“I warned you, did I not?”

Trying to look down from her chest, she tried to lift herself off him, but grabbed at his chest and whimpered when she did. “Y-You’re stuck on my g-spot…”

The corner of Symbiont’s lips twitched and he grit his teeth when she attempted to sit up. “If that’s what you call it where you’re from.” The muscles in his abdomen tensed when she tried again. “Please stop that.”

“Why didn’t this happen before?”

“I’ve always been careful to pull out before they could swell.” He grabbed her hips and growled when she tried yet again to separate their groins. “I said quit it.”

“Does it hurt?”

He gave her a cocky, sarcastic grin. “I wouldn’t tell you to stop if it didn’t.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Ex inquired, clearly fascinated.

“No. _Normal_ cunts aren’t as tight as yours and this can happen with those, too. Like I said, I’m always careful.”

“ _Normal_? Do Armiren women have huge vaginas or something?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“How long do we have to sit like this?”

“An hour or so.”

Her ears perked. “An _hour_?!”

“Again: I warned you, did I not?”

“W-Why? Why does your dick do this?”

“All Armiren’s do. It’s suspected it’s a trait left over from evolution.”

“…oh, like a dog.”

He furrowed his brow. “I beg your pardon?”

“N-Nothing.” She flushed. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. The heat of having him inside her still was doing a good job of arousing her again.

A silence passed and she folded her arms. “Well... This is awkward.”

“ _This is your fault_ ,” he hissed.

Ignoring him, she pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed. “…does it hurt a lot?”

“It feels like your trying to pry it off. So yes.”

A thought hit her and she leaned back to glance up at him devilishly. “Oh really?” She jerked her hips and hummed in satisfaction at the sensation.

Symbiont, however, gave another growl and sank down slightly. “Do it again and I’ll make you regret it.” He reached up and pulled at her collar so that she was forced to bend over slightly. “You think only doors and walls can activate this?”

Ex’s expression immediately fell to one of fear, memories of the skull-shattering pain returning to her. “O-Okay I’m sorry.” She crumpled atop him and pressed her cheek to his chest, defeated.

“Have the hallucinations stopped at least?”

She nodded slowly and did her best not to squirm. “I’m still really warm, though…”

With an exasperated sigh, he slipped his hand between them and nestled a finger in the still moist folds. She jerked when he brushed her clit, then quickly grasped her ass with his other hand, pushing hard.

“Don’t. Move.”

“Y-You don’t have t- _hah!_ ” Ex bit her lip and clenched her fingers against his chest. As Symbiont slowly rubbed his fingertip in small circles around the tiny appendage, she curled her toes and did her very best not to arch her back. She whimpered, willing him to go faster but not daring to say it aloud as he seemed beyond annoyed as it was.

Every now and again her hips would jolt without her doing and he would flinch beneath her and roughly push her back down to grind their pelvises together once again. His motions increased in speed but only slightly and Ex brought the tip of her thumb to her lips to bite on. The muscles in her back had begun to quiver as a result of her trying to keep still. “Can… Can you go a bit fast - _nn!_ – er, please?”

“No. If I draw this out I’ll only need to do it once.”

She furrowed her brow and couldn’t keep her insides from clenching hungrily, then was surprised to hear Symbiont’s breath hitch in his throat instead of a growl of agony. For some reason wanting to please him, she tightened her muscles around him again and heard his heartbeat increase ever so slightly. Suddenly remembering who she was – who _he_ was – a pang of disgust stabbed at her chest. It was quickly replaced, however, by a growing sweetness within her core and she whimpered again. _How could I have come to this?_ She thought, pressing her forehead against his tight chest. _Begging for my worst enemy to touch me? …to_ fuck _me?_ Ex jerked, holding back her orgasm to draw out the pleasure.

Symbiont’s grip on her cheek tightened and a low moan rumbled from within his ribs.

Ex grit her teeth and clawed at this skin. “I can’t hold…” she breathed.

“Not yet.”

She gave a groan of torturous bliss and squirmed when he added another finger. She could hear him panting as well at this point and, wanting to climax, she began to clench and relax her insides in time with the strokes of his fingers. He rubbed faster because of this.

Ex released a shaky breath and begged quietly. “Please…”

The word must have held some sort of significance because deep inside her, still attached to that bundle of nerves, his length twitched and tensed and she could no longer hold back. Unable to stop herself, she doubled over him and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries, trembling.

Her partner closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning and clenching his fanged teeth together as he released yet again, his seed spilling out from the seams of their conjoining.

Ex fell back onto him and closed her eye. They were both sweating and gasping for air.

“…satisfied…?” exhaled the Armiren.

She nodded weakly.

“You realize it’s going to be another hour, now, yes?” When he didn’t get a response, her lifted her head with a hand and looked down at her chest. Rolling his eyes when seeing she’d fallen asleep, he sat up carefully to grasp the quilts and pull them over their entangled bodies. 


	9. Can you walk in heeled shoes?

Ex awoke to the shimmering moonlight filtering through the blankets. Feeling a warmth against her skin, she pushed herself up to look down at the man beneath her. Symbiont was sleeping peacefully. Remembering the previous night, she furrowed her brow, disgusted with herself and how she acted.

She pulled herself up and off him, doing her best to make as little a mess as possible. A hand on her forehead and her face twisted in turmoil, she made her way to the washroom.

For quite a while she sat in the basin, the hot water causing her skin to flush. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. _Is this my life, now?_ She asked herself. _Why did I stop fighting?_ As if to answer, the skin beneath her collar tingled and she scratched at it. Sighing, she plopped her chin atop her knees. “I hope Xeres is okay, at least…”

“He’s fine, I assure you.”

She jumped but did not turn, giving an irritated groan. “Please stop doing that.”

“I have someone watching over him from afar to ensure that my end of the deal is upheld. Move over.”

She did so and Symbiont stepped into the oval-shaped tub, sitting across from her and undoing the clips in his hair. The bath was wide enough for them to sit toe-to-toe. “That’s admirable of you.”

He lifted his eyebrows and unwove his braid, running a thick purple foam through the tresses. “A compliment?”

“An observance.”

“I always keep my word if my business partner does.” He glanced up at her and the corner of his lips twitched into a slight smile. “If you aren’t known for it, people won’t see you as trustworthy.”

Ex sank further into the water, covering her eye. She jerked her foot away when it brushed against him.

He sighed. “Are you ever going to be comfortable around me?”

“No,” she said defiantly. “What does it matter to you, regardless?”

“As I’ve said before, the less stress: the better – for the both of us. You’ll want to get your eye out of the water lest you want soap in it.”

                Ex sat back up straight in time to see him scoop an orb of water from the tub between them, position it above his suds-covered head, and release it so that it gracefully ran down his head and back. The violet bubbles splashed into the basin and floated atop the steaming water. The air became thick with the smell of flowers. Just as she’d closed her eye to take in the scent, Symbiont grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to him, turning her so that her back was against his chest.

                She stiffened and grit her teeth. “What are you doing?”

                His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. “Just calm down for once. You’re always so… hostile.”

                “Gee, I wonder why.” Ex tried to pry his hands away from her stomach, but his locked fingers wouldn’t budge. “Maybe because I’m being forced to marry my rapist?”

                The Mesarch chuckled behind her. “Still calling it rape? What about last night?”

                She stopped struggling and flushed. “That’s different. I… wasn’t myself.”

                “I much prefer this Ex, besides.”

                Submitting, she folded her arms and fell against him as hard as she could to spite him. Then, when he placed his chin atop her head, Ex flinched and grumbled.

                “See? Is this not more relaxing?”

                She did not respond. Instead gazed at the opposite side of the room, noticing their reflection in the mirror a few yards away. When he noticed and looked as well, however, she looked away.

                Symbiont hummed in amusement and leaned down, pressing his cheek against hers. “You really are quite ravishing, Your Eminance.”

                Ex twisted her head slightly away from his but he did not relent.

                “Especially when you’re squirming in discomfort.” He tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips against the crook of her neck, his slit eyes glancing up at the mirror to see her reaction.

                Blushing again, Ex brought a hand up to push his head away. “Do you like to degrade all your women?”

                “No, they generally do a well enough job of that themselves,” he laughed, kissing the palm of her hand before she could press it to his cheek and biting gently when she tried to push him.

                Startled but not hurt, she wrenched her hand back and glared at him. “So it’s just me you like to humiliate, then? Why?”

                He leaned back against the wall of the tub, pulling her with him. “You’re very defiant. You like to win. I’ve never in my years seen a woman like you. Angry yet soft… Strong yet beautiful.”

                Ex swallowed hard, her heart fluttering behind her breasts. _No one’s ever said that to me before…_ Her secluded lifestyle had deprived her of most interactions that people would normally have. Because of this, she didn’t know what to say. Instead she looked away again, embarrassed.

                “It’s also very easy to embarrass you it would seem. I like it when things are easy.” Beneath the surface of the still steaming water, Symbiont ran his hand gently up her thigh. Ex stiffened uncomfortably, swallowing hard, and this seemed to annoy him. “What do I have to do to make you more comfortable?” he asked quietly into her ear.

                “When are you going to stop asking? I’ll probably never be comfortable around you.” She pushed his hand off her leg but he instead wrapped his arms around her ribs and pulled her close.

                “What is it you want?” His voice had softened to a whisper. “Jewels? Animals?” Fingers traced the creases between her fading abdominal muscles.

                She placed her hand on his, guiding them away from her hips. “You know what it is I want.”

                He paid her struggles no mind and pressed his lips against her neck again. “To feel loved?”

                Ex froze, glancing at him in the mirror.

                “I see how you react when I kiss you… compliment you…” Symbiont brought a hand out of the water to brush the backs of his knuckles lightly against her chin. “Of all the things to never have felt…”

                “I…” Ex shook her head and swatted his hand away, scowling. “My parents loved me,” she snapped. Then the tips of her ears drooped. “And I think Xeres did, too.”

                “He’d be a fool not to,” said the Mage King, causing her to blush. “But you’ve never let him touch you.”

                Her cheeks grew hot as he traced a circlet about her navel with a fingertip. Suddenly she felt… guilty. “No…” _Why does that make me feel… terrible? I’ve never had feelings for Xeres…_

“Well it’s auspicious that I’m not as shy as my dear uncle. I generally take what I want.” As if to demonstrate, he cupped her breast in a palm and forced her wrist away when she grabbed at his hand.

                “D-Don’t…”

                His fingers kneaded the gelatinous flesh there.

                She grasped his hand with her unrestrained one, and when his thumb and forefinger clamped down hard on her nipple she yelped and squirmed. “Stop!”

                “But you seem to be enjoying it.” He twisted the hardening bit between his fingers and she whimpered through grit teeth. “Observe for yourself.”

                Reluctantly she looked across to the mirror. Shame tore through her chest at the wanton look that had found its way across her face. She closed her eye, embarrassed once again. “Let go of me.”

                “I’m not holding you that tightly, Your Eminance.”

                Realizing he was right, Ex stood and turned to glare down at him. Not knowing what else to do, she kicked a small amount of water into his face and got out of the basin with a defiant _hmph!_.

                Symbiont merely closed his eyes and let the droplets run down his cheeks. He gave a half-amused grin. “Oh no. Now I’m all wet.” He cocked his head when he heard her rummaging through wardrobe drawers. “Don’t get dressed,” he called. “I’m having the twins being up your gown.”

                “Gown?” she said quietly to herself. “Twins?”

                “My cousins. They’re quite the tailors. They’ve made most of what I and Yrenn wear.”

                “…your clothes are pretty nice I guess,” she admitted under her breath. “What about underwear? Don’t you people have bras in this place?”

                “Brassiers?”

                “Yah.”

                “Of course. I don’t, personally, but I’ll have Candyll and Camdynn fetch you some.”

                “Why didn’t you just being me some when you brought me to this room?” she asked, irked.

                “You didn’t ask. Besides, why would I deprive myself of seeing those plush breasts of yours through your clothing?”

                She pulled a shirt over her head and huffed. Opening her mouth to retort, she stopped. _He’s just trying to get a rise out of you. Don’t reciprocate._ She groaned and placed herself in a chair, the fabric warm and soft against the skin of her behind. _He likes it when I fight… but if I don’t fight I’ll look like I’m accepting his actions._

“You should have let me dry you off before trotting around my room… and putting on my clothes… despite my telling you not to.” Symbiont fastened a buckle about his waist, through the loops of an extravagant-looking pair of pants. They were so dark that no light reflected off their folds and the seams were held together with golden thread. Above that he threw a prismatic white, fitted, button-up blouse. There was a knock at the door and it opened before the Mesarch bade whomever it was entrance.

                Startled at the intrusion, Ex crossed her legs to hide the fact that she was nude beneath the oversized dress shirt.

                A pair of incredibly androgynous Armiren around Yrenn’s age and height walked in. Each had short, choppy silver hair where their heads weren’t shaven, vibrant green eyes, and between them they each held half of a brilliant black gown. Golden gemstones and lace adorned its hems and the skirts had so many layers Ex could hardly count them.

“Is this to your liking, Ymbi?” said one of the two, and based on their voice Ex was further unable to make out their gender.

“Ask her,” Symbiont said, gesturing to the chair Ex was sitting in and buttoning up a matching suit jacket while looking in a mirror.

In unison the two looked in her direction as she stood. “W-Wait, is this my wedding dress?”

“Wedding?” they asked, also in unison.

“Amalgamation.” Symbiont connected two earrings in his ear with a glimmering golden chain and threw an equally shiny gold sash about his neck, tucking it into his coat. “Put it on her.”

“W-Wait!” Ex cringed inwardly as the shirt she was wearing was lifted off her by invisible hands. She covered herself. “Does _everyone_ have to see me naked?!” Then, against her own doing, her arms were forced into the air and she looked at the two before her. “You’re sorcerers?”

“I am,” said one as the other fussed about her, pulling the dress down over her torso.

“I’m not,” said the other as they tied her bustier tightly behind her back.

Ex lowered her arms when she’s regained control of them, then held one out when she was told to do so. “So… which of you is Candyll?”

“I am,” said one.

“I’m not,” said the other.

She furrowed her brow as the one who was apparently Camdynn pulled a smooth silken glove up her arm then another up the other.

Candyll went to braiding Symbiont’s hair for him as the Mesarch turned to observe her being fitted.

Ex swore she saw something like a blush color his cheeks, but he folded his arms and pulled his ears back. “Very nice. Put her hair up.”

Ex stood still as her tresses were pulled up and about her head while a strand was left loose. Camdynn fastened her locks in a messy bun on one side of her head, then braided the free strand in what seemed like seconds. They brought the tiny braid across her forehead and secured it to the bun with a pin.

Symbiont stepped to the side and motioned for her to step up to the body-length mirror beside his wardrobe.

She did so and did her best not to act as amazed as she truly was. “It’s nice,” she said coldly.

“You needn’t know anything about the ceremony. Simply do as the Magepriest Royal says and everything will go over smoothly.” Symbiont gestured with a hand for the twins to leave and they obliged, bowing slightly before exiting. When the door closed, the Mesarch took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. Ex gave him an irritated yet questioning look. “Normally we’d combine our manna into a light that shines from between our palms and a gem of the same color would be crafted and facetted into matching crowns. But since we can’t do that…” He turned back to the mirror and straightened his coat. “You can choose a color.”

Ex gave an apathetic shrug. “Thanks for considering me, but I honestly don’t care…”

His slit gaze flicked to her reflection in the mirror. “Humor me.”

“Prismatic.” She’d meant it as a sarcastic jab, but he nodded.

“Very well. Can you walk in heeled shoes?”

“Uh…” she stammered, color filling her cheeks. “I… don’t know. Kinda?”

“ _Kind of_?”

“I’ve only done it a couple times. I have decent enough balance, though…”

After ensuring that their outfits were acceptable and fitted properly, the couple-to-be shed their ceremonial garb to hang it up.

Ex struggled to bring her hands far enough up her back to grab at the strings tying her bodice together. “Where I come from it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding.”

“Luck is something we’ve turned away from.” Symbiont swatted her hands away and pulled the strings loose, then, seemingly just to toy with her, he brought the skirts up and over her head and left them there.

Like an awkward flower, Ex stumbled and steadied herself, seething. “What the fuck?!” she growled, doing her best to pry the dress from her body while at the same time not harming it in anyway. When she’d finally freed herself, he was already dressing himself in his day clothes. Smoothing the fabric out, she scowled at him.

“So you do like it,” he hummed, buttoning his vest.

She flushed, not realizing how delicately she’d been handling it. “It’s… very pretty…”

“I’m glad you think so.” He turned and buttoned his cuffs half way up his forearms, then threw the shirt she’d “stolen” into her arms for her to put on again. “I have another proposal for you.”

Ex slipped the garb over her head and looked at him suspiciously as he hung the dress in the wardrobe.

“You want exercise, no?”

“Yes.”

“Then spar with me. If you can get me on the ground, I’ll open the door and you can have free roam of the citadel.”

She mulled this over. “And if I can’t?”

His fangs peeked through his lips. “You do whatever I say for the rest of the cycle. No hesitation. No resistance.”

Her eye widened. “The cycle? When is that?”

                Crimson eyes glanced at the cryptic calendar upon the far wall near his desk. “About four days.”

                Debating on whether or not it was worth it, Ex folded her arms and pulled her ears back. “…you can’t use any manna.”

                “Fine.”

                “And do I get free roam of the citadel for four days or just the night?”

                “Forever.”

                This piqued her interest. “All right, fine.” Without further warning, Ex aimed a heavy punch directly at his face.

                Symbiont reeled and cushioned his nose in a palm, swearing loudly. Glancing quickly at his hand to check for blood, he had little time before his bride’s foot swooped inches from his face. Seemingly thinking instantly, he grabbed her foot hard with a hand and threw it hard to the right, forcing her to spin and slam her stomach onto the cold stone floor.

                Ex quickly got back to her feet and gave a raspy wheeze, an arm cradling her diaphragm. Inhaling deeply, she stepped forward and aimed another punch at him, but her target stepped aside slightly. Recovering from the sudden shift, she twisted and directed her opposite fist into his stomach.

                Symbiont flinched but otherwise did not budge. Grinning, he clamped his fingers around her wrist and spun her about, using her own arm to choke her while pulling her back tightly against his front. When she tried to unpin herself from between her own arm and his body with her free hand, he grasped that one as well and twisted it behind her back.

                She cried out in pain and stiffened her body as not to put stress on her joints. Noticing he hadn’t put his shoes on yet, she lifted a heel and stomped down on his toes.

                This time it was Symbiont’s voice that pierced the room and he released the arm he had behind her back.

                Taking the opportunity, Ex twisted and extended her arm as if they were dancing, his fingers tight around her wrist.

                “No more hitting the face,” he hissed and jerked her back toward him.

                Ex lifted another fist, this time planning on punching him in the throat. However, when she came close enough to begin throwing her attack, Symbiont extended a leg and swept one of her feet out from beneath her. The remaining leg crumpled and her ankle twisted as she fell again onto her stomach. Before she could get up, he was upon her, sitting on her back with her arms held tight behind her. She tried to kick at him but her heels would not reach.

                She growled, trying her best to free herself but found it was useless. Instead, she let her face fall onto the floor, giving a grunt of defeat.

                “Are we finished?”

                She nodded, panting.

                He stood again and helped her to her feet.

                Upon standing again, Ex cringed and fell against him. “My ankle…” she whimpered.

                Seemingly more pleased with himself than concerned for her, Symbiont helped her to the bed and sat her down. He glanced down at her joint and motioned for her to lift her foot. When she did he prodded at her ailed ankle with a thumb. “Does that hurt?”

                “No.”

                “Then it’s just a strain. You’ll be fine in a couple days.”

                She folded her arms and threw her foot back to the ground, clenching her jaw and looking away. “I suppose you’re going to make me do all sorts of demeaning things, now…”

                For once he looked down at her with genuine pity. “Perhaps… But I’m also giving you access to the Citadel.”

                She looked up at him from her chest and pulled her ears back. “…really?”

                The Mesarch nodded. “Just don’t betray my trust and we won’t have any problems.” He rubbed at his bruised nose with the back of a hand and groaned briefly in pain. “You’re lucky you didn’t break it. I’d have never let you see the light of night again.”

                Ex flushed and looked down at her bare legs. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

                Symbiont’s demeanor became cold again and he turned to retrieve his shoes. “It’s fine,” he snapped, pulling on a pair of extremely well shined boots. “Just refrain from _not thinking_ in the future, yes?”

                She nodded.

                “Great. Now get dressed and come with me to the ovens. We’ve a feast to plan.”


End file.
